Immortal Beloved
by Mione5
Summary: The elusive Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts during what should have been his seventh year. Why is he there what...or who...is he looking for? HP/DM Slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine.

_**Warning - This story has flashes if Twilight in it in relation to Vampires. If you don't like it then please don't read. **_

**Immortal Beloved**

**Chapter 1 – Forever Tainted**

Albus looked out over the chattering student body and wondered if the young man would be successful…finally. They'd already visited Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. And last week Moody and Shacklebolt had escorted him to magical schools all over the world in an effort to find the young man's, so far elusive, mate. Idly he wondered if they shouldn't have tried Hogwarts first but Harry had been adamant that the connection was so faint that there was no way his mate was in the same country. And Dumbledore had agreed. The young man had almost inhaled every piece of knowledge pertaining to the inheritance he had been gifted with on his seventeenth birthday only a month ago. They'd tried all the various schools after Harry had seen in his dreams that his mate was surrounded by many other teenagers. He'd only wished the young man could have seen his mate's face. It would have made it far easier for all.

Dumbledore looked up from his musing as he noticed the tall dark form of Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the doorway. He nodded once and stood up, the hall full of students quieting instantly as he held up his hands. 'Good evening, children.' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'I trust now that you are well sated you can all give me your attention for just a little bit longer. Tonight we host an extraordinary guest. He has come to look for his mate and I ask that you all stay seated and silent as he searches the hall. We do not know if indeed his mate is here, but Ministry Treaties currently in effect demand that we allow the search.'

Whispers broke out across the hall, most particularly at the Ravenclaw table where they knew that most treaties revolved around magical creatures. Dumbledore held up his hands again and waited till they died away. 'Seated and silent please.' He said firmly before looking towards the door, where Shacklebolt had been joined by Moody, Tonks, Lupin and a tall well developed young man who from the back looked to be in his early twenties. It was only as Albus called to the man and the man turned around that everyone in the room suddenly realized just exactly who it was…and they were so stunned that no one said a word.

'Whenever you're ready, Harry.' Albus called gently.

'Thank you, Albus.' Harry replied, his voice as mesmerizing as the rest of him. Piercing green eyes surveyed the students without seeming to look at them even as every eye in the hall remained on the tall, strong figure that was the reclusive Boy-Who-Lived. Temporary destroyer of the Dark Lord at the age of eighteen months, Harry Potter had apparently been brought to live at the school till the age of eleven, albeit he was never seen by any of the students and only by those teachers that assisted with his training. At age eleven when everyone was expecting him to be in amongst the first years walking nervously into the hall to await their sorting, there had been no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had been very tight lipped about his whereabouts. Even a summons from the Ministry had produced no results. It was almost as if the boy was under a Fidelius charm on his own body…which was thought to be impossible.

There had been three separate sightings of him by several Aurors of the Ministry within the last two years during battles with the Dark Lord after his resurrection, in which the snake faced man had not come out unscathed, but the minute the battles were won, the elusive Boy-Who-Lived disappeared once again. To see the tall, imposing figure now, after all the stories that had been printed about him, it was easy to see that all had fallen short on their descriptions.

Thick dark green robes covered his frame even in this warm summer's night. His skin was beyond pale, making the ruby lips and liquid green eyes stand out all the more above the aristocratic cheekbones. He stood a little over six foot four inches and as he shifted and stepped forward the cloak opened to reveal black pants and shirt that clung to his muscled form.

'Take your time, dear boy.' Albus gave the young man one of his gently twinkling smiles and Harry nodded back, his face coldly impassive. A number in the room wondered if the headmaster would feel slighted by the lack of gratitude on the young man's face but Dumbledore just continued smiling in encouragement; a fact that made even more wonder if this was the young man's expression most of the time and that you ended up getting used to it after a while.

Harry seemed to glide up one side of each tableful of students and down the other, stopping every so often to take a deep breath before moving on. Several times he stopped and actually bent his head towards someone in particular, causing one fifth year Hufflepuff to faint dead away before Harry revived her with just a touch to her shoulder and then moved on again.

Halfway down the last table he stopped abruptly, his eyes widened and he turned to look at a group of seventh year Slytherins that had remained as silent as the rest of the hall but had all turned to face him as he had walked past. Harry glided two steps closer and stopped again, folding his body as he bent down, his nose scant inches away from a pale throat and he took another deep breath but this time his eyes closed and he felt a thrill rush through him.

This was his mate.

He pulled slightly away to stare into silver grey eyes and held out his hand. 'Hello.' He whispered softly. He watched as the boy swallowed and lifted his hand to place it in Harry's, gasping as he felt just how cold the skin of the Boy-Who-Lived was.

'Hi.' He breathed and Harry gave him a gentle smile and lifted the hand lightly to brush his lips over the knuckles. As he did so he smelt something that seemed off and he frowned. He could feel the other gently trying to extricate himself from Harry's hold but the Boy-Who-Lived held firm. He felt out with his magic and suddenly his eyes darkened as he flipped over the boy's wrist and shoved the sleeve of his robe up to the elbow before the other boy could realize what he was doing. Gasps rang out around them and both the headmaster and Harry's escort hurried towards them as the young man reared back from the Slytherin, looking for all the world as if he'd been punched.

Moody and Shaklebolt had their wands trained on the Slytherin who was staring wide eyed between them and the headmaster in horror. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off the black tattoo until Dumbledore finally grasped Draco Malfoy's arm and pulled him gently to his feet even as he pushed the Slytherin's sleeve back to down. Those around them could easily see what had happened but whispers started up at the other tables as the students all craned their necks trying to see what was going on.

'Harry?' Tonks murmured softly and the blank green eyes flicked to her.

'Harry?' Tonks said again but the Boy-Who-Lived seemed unable to respond. At that point Snape joined them from up at the head table and all expected them to take charge of the seventeen year old Slytherin whilst the Headmaster tried to sort out what ever had just happened. Most had guessed by now that Draco Malfoy had followed in his father's footsteps and that he was Harry Potter's mate. All wondered just what would happen now.

Snape instead, after a nod from Dumbledore, stepped past them and approached Tonks and the dark haired young man. 'Harry?' he said more gently than any of the students had ever heard him, even his Slytherins. The rest of the hall watched dumbfounded as the two seemed to stare at each other for several minutes before Harry visibly straightened.

His eyes darkened till they were almost black and his jaw set. 'It doesn't matter.' He said firmly. 'I don't need him.'

Snape seemed to raise an eyebrow before snorting softly. 'Liar.' Was all he said before wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders and steering him from the room with the rest of the odd group following. The hall naturally burst into heated conversation the minute the door closed behind them.

* * *

'Take it.' Snape murmured softly as he held the open vial in front of Harry's face. The Boy-Who-Lived glanced at the potions master before his eyes flicked to Draco, who was sitting nervously across the room still at the wand point of Moody and Shacklebolt.

'I don't need it.' Harry ground out turning away once again.

The sigh that escaped the older man before he could repress it was heard by all.

'Potter, do as you're told.' Moody growled and Harry scowled at the mangled Auror, grabbing the vial and downing it before handing it back to the potions master and stalking across the room to the window, his back to all of them.

Draco watched as the adults in the room seemed to have a silent conversation until all but one set of eyes turned to him. 'When, Mr Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked quietly as he settled himself in his chair.

Draco swallowed, glancing at the angry expressions around him. 'The day after the last day of term.' He said quietly.

'Explains why the connection was faint. It was overpowered by the Mark.' Kingsley said quietly.

'Why in Merlin's name would you be so stupid?' Snape burst out suddenly and Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head.

'B…but…' Draco trailed off, his eyes flicking nervously back and forth between Snape and the two ex-Aurors.

Harry let out a snort but didn't turn around as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I work for Dumbledore you foolish boy. Or I did.' Snape added in a mutter.

Draco's eyes widened so far it looked as if they may fall out of his head as several moments later he realized what Snape actually meant. 'You're a traitor.' He breathed.

Far faster than was humanly possible Draco found himself lifted out of his chair and slammed into the bookcase behind him, Harry's hand at his throat, and those fire filled green eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. Moody and Shacklebolt both still had their wands pointed where Draco had been moments before but it was Snape that moved, albeit not nearly as quickly, to place his hand on Harry's arm.

'Let him go.' Snape murmured gently. 'He is just a child, Harry.'

Harry's eyes closed and his shoulders trembled at the warmth he could feel in the body pressed between the wall and his own.

'You don't want to hurt him, Harry. Let him go.' Snape repeated.

Harry swallowed, his jaw clenching. This was his mate, the other half of his soul. He couldn't help but breathe in slowly and let the scent wash over him…but the taint was still there and he tore himself away from the other young man and raised his wand.

'Harry no!' Dumbledore yelled and Harry spun to face him, ignoring the Slytherin who was still frozen up against the bookcase, watching Harry in fear.

'He needs to be obliviated and then we can all just pretend this never happened.' Harry snapped.

'Harry, you have to get past this.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'He is your mate and you need him.'

Harry folded his arms aver his chest and all but glared at the headmaster leaving Draco to wonder just how close the two were. 'He stinks, Albus.' Harry whispered darkly. Privately Draco thought the tone of that whisper was far more terrifying that the snarling he'd been doing moments before. 'He reeks of darkness. Every time I breathe in I can smell it on him.'

The headmaster came around the desk and grasped Harry's upper arms, looking up into the now expressive green eyes. 'He is yours, Harry.'

Harry swallowed and shook his head. 'He may have been once, Albus.' He murmured sadly, looking away. 'But he has been tied to another now.'

Harry pulled away from the headmaster and stalked gracefully to the doorway.

'Harry?' Albus called after him.

The Boy-Who-Lived stopped momentarily. 'I'm going home.' He whispered. 'I don't care what you do with him.' He added in a voice filled with pain before he disappeared out the door with Tonks and Remus in pursuit.

* * *

'Cub, please, just talk to us.' Remus pleaded softly, his eyes glancing at Tonks who sat on the other side of the bed staring down at the young man who had been such a big part of their life for so long.

'Remus, I don't want to talk about it.'

There was a silence that lasted for several moments. 'You know that Albus will bring him here, don't you?' Tonks asked carefully.

Harry's jaw clenched tightly but he didn't remove his eyes from the canopy of the bed. 'Over my dead body.' He ground out.

No one said a word after that comment and eventually Harry glanced at Remus who raised an eyebrow at him pointedly and let out a snort.

Harry scowled further before sitting up, wandlessly summoning a piece of parchment and an always inking quill and quickly, albeit elegantly, scrawling a note before closing his eyes. Remus and Tonks exchanged a curious and surprised glance as Fawkes suddenly appeared on Harry's shoulder.

'Hey boy.' Harry murmured, the phoenix's presence soothing him more than he thought possible considering the circumstances. 'Can you take this to Albus?' He asked softly. The Phoenix trilled softly, soothing Harry further before disappearing with another pop as Harry summoned a blue filled vial and swallowed it before Remus could stop him.

'Harry, we haven't finished discussing this.' The werewolf said sternly.

Harry looked at him, the cold impassive expression back on his face. 'Yes, we have.' The words were blunt and to the point and moments later he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Remus shook his head, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. 'I hate when he does that.' He muttered and Tonks laughed, conjuring a blanket and laying it over Harry before standing up.

'Well he doesn't have the usual excuse anymore.' She chuckled. 'A potion to put him to sleep is the only way he can stop you from interrogating him about how he feels.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Shut up, Dora.'

* * *

'Shall I summon Amelia, Albus?'

Dumbledore shook his head and gestured for the other adults to sit down. 'Mr Malfoy isn't going anywhere at the moment, are you.' The question was rhetorical and Draco knew better than to say anything else. The entire evening had been incomprehensible to him. The only thing that had been uneventful was the ride on the Hogwarts Express. The appearance in the great hall during the welcoming feast of none other than the Boy-Who-Lived had been incredible and the realization that he was the young man's mate had been staggering. When the stunning figure had stopped and bent down, Draco could feel the man's cool breath on his neck and he couldn't help the rush of blood that suddenly ran through him. He'd stared into those liquid green eyes and he'd been lost. And then Harry had said hello and Draco had barely been able to breathe. All he could see in his mind was the expression on his father's face when told of the latest development.

It had only been a minute later that that everything had fallen apart. Draco had been too taken in with the green eyes to notice the frown marring the other teenager's forehead and seconds later his forearm had been exposed for the first time in more than two months.

He chanced a glance at the four adults around the room to see them all looking back at him with expressions of distaste, disappointment and concern. It went to show just how well Draco knew his head of house that he realized the concern lurking deep in the potions master's eyes was not for him, but for the stunning young man who had left not minutes before.

Remembering that he was a Malfoy he drew in a deep breath as he sat back down on the chair he'd been in previously. 'What now?' He asked as confidently as he could under the circumstances.

Another one of those glances and Snape folded his arms over his chest as Dumbledore leant forward in his chair, his blue eyes pining Draco where he sat. 'What do you think happens now, Mr Malfoy?' He asked quietly.

Draco would have shrugged if he hadn't been taught since birth practically that Malfoy's do not shrug. 'I imagine that you'll call the Aurors, the proper ones.' Draco cast a glance at Kinglsey and Moody. 'And then I get carted off to Azkaban until my father manages to sort it out.'

Severus let out a derisive snort. 'There is no sorting it out, Draco. Lucius will be lucky if he doesn't land himself in Azkaban with you.'

'Shut up, Severus. I don't talk to traitors.' Draco growled. Moments later Snape hand shot out and backhanded the seventeen year old across the face before leaning down and placing his hands on the arms of the chair in which Draco sat so that he could glare at the boy from only inches away.

'Do you have any idea of just how much trouble you're in? Can your little brain even comprehend what you've done? You're a pitiful child trying to be a man. If I had anything to say about it you would be in Azkaban reliving every nasty memory you have.'

'Severus!' Albus cut in and the potions master tore himself away, turning his back to Draco as he stood visibly fuming. The headmaster gave him a concerned glance. 'Perhaps you should speak with your house, Severus, and then return to Godrics Hollow for the night.'

The others in the room heard Snape's teeth grind together before the man nodded curtly, spinning on his heel and disappearing out the door as Dumbledore turned back to Draco.

'Can you answer me one question honestly, Mr Malfoy?' He asked politely and Draco nodded, removing his hand from his now red cheek. 'Was it your decision?'

Draco opened his mouth to answer automatically but hesitated a moment. 'I don't know.' He said finally.

The headmaster frowned. 'Could you possibly explain that answer for me.' It wasn't a question.

'I'm not sure.' Draco swallowed. 'I always knew that I would join…Him. I've known since I was a child. It was just expected of me I guess and I didn't question it. I didn't expect it to be so soon though…and I'm not sure if I consciously made the decision. I guess, in a way, I did, as I never said no. Everything just happened so fast.' Draco trailed off and looked down at his hands in his lap as the three adults watched on in silence. 'What happened tonight? With Harry Potter? What is he…why was he so upset?'

'You mean aside from finding out his mate is a slave to the same man he is destined to destroy.' Moody sneered and Albus held up a hand to stop him.

'Mr Malfoy, you must understand that Harry has had barely any exposure to the outside world. I have probably done him a great disservice in keeping him so isolated during his life.'

'Why did you? Why didn't he come to Hogwarts?'

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. 'A prophecy was made several months before Harry was born. I won't tell you what it was, only to say that Harry was vital to the future of our world, to its safety. I knew even then that Tom Riddle, the wizard you know as the Dark Lord, would become a menace to supersede any and all Dark Lords that had come before him and I knew Harry had to be trained. He had to be ready to do what he was destined to do.'

This time it was Draco who frowned. 'But couldn't he have been trained here? With all of us? Why did he have to be hidden away?'

The Slytherin glanced up at Moody who let out a huff. Clearly thinking this was none of the seventeen year old's business but Dumbledore went on, exchanging a small but obviously proud grin with the two ex-Aurors.

'Harry had finished all of the Hogwarts coursework by the age of eleven. There was nothing left in the curriculum for him to learn at that point. That is why he did not start when he should have.'

Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head again as he gaped at the headmaster. 'Merlin.' He breathed and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad. Millions of thoughts ran through Draco's head and he realized that he had no hope. He had no idea of what would happen or his part in it. 'What now, Professor?' He asked again, this time his voice was cowed and his eyes downcast.

There was another sigh and Dumbledore shifted in his chair. 'I gather you felt the temperature of Harry's skin when he touched you?' Draco nodded. 'And you obviously had an especially good look at him up close?' Draco nodded again. 'And you felt the pull when he looked at you?' One more nod. 'Can you guess what he is?'

Draco hesitated a moment. 'But how?' He questioned without answering the actual question.

Dumbledore glanced at Shacklebolt. 'That was my partly fault.' The dark skinned Auror murmured sadly. 'We were on a training exercise that I was in charge of when he was thirteen and were caught by a coven of vampires. Harry was bitten. He managed to hold the venom in his core for several years but it escaped during his coming of age and he turned.'

Several things flashed in front of Draco's eyes as he turned that explanation over in his mind. 'But what of the treaty you mentioned. Vampires as magical creatures don't have treaties with the Ministry. Only the lighter creatures like elves, veela, selkies., and the like. Why would the Ministry have insisted on it? Was it just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived?'

Dumbledore studied Draco intently for several moments. 'No, it wasn't because of who he is. There is one coven of Vampires that are essentially light, Mr Malfoy. Or at least they worked with the light. Harry was bitten by a member of this coven.'

Another frown crossed Draco's face. 'But there hasn't been any Regalis Vampires for over six hundred years.' He insisted after several moments of thought. 'Just where in Merlin's name was this "training exercise" anyway?' Draco's voice contained a hint of incredulity and even a touch of indignation and Moody let out a bark of laughter.

'Oh, about six hundred and thirty years from here.' He chuckled.

Draco's mouth dropped open. 'How?' he breathed.

Dumbledore gestured for Moody to settle down and allowed a small smile to cross his face. 'There are many secrets contained within these walls, Mr Malfoy and that is just one of them. I trust now that you see our dilemma.'

Draco sighed. 'No, not really. You heard Potter. He doesn't need me. So I suggest you call in your Aurors and I will face the mess I have created for myself. I have to admit that I was hoping not to have been found out so soon but I guess I do not need to graduate from Hogwarts if I am going to be spending the rest of my days in Azkaban, now do I.' He added bitterly.

'That is not true, Draco.' Dumbledore said softly, startling the Slytherin with the use of his first name. 'Harry does need you, more than he will ever admit. And you are not the first Slytherin to be drawn into making such a mistake.'

Draco studied the intense blue eyes before looking away. 'Severus.' He murmured softly and Dumbledore nodded.

'I have a proposition for you, Draco, if you are willing.' The headmaster went on, waiting for Draco to lift his head before continuing. 'I cannot in all good conscience let you remain at Hogwarts. Too many students saw what happened tonight and I imagine that there are several owls winging their way to the Ministry as we speak, or at least they will be the moment the feast is finished. If you truly wish to be free of Voldemort then I offer you sanctuary.'

Draco returned the stare. 'And in return?' He asked eventually.

'You will be moved to Harry's home, where you will help him as much as you can. He says he doesn't need you, but he does. We all know it, and he must be made to realize it also.'

Draco opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Fawkes appeared and dropped a piece of parchment into Dumbledore's hands before going to his perch. The headmaster raised an eyebrow and unrolled the missive, his eyes taking on a fond glint before he chuckled softly. 'Well that does make it more difficult.' He muttered and Kingsley held out a hand to see the note also.

_If you bring him here, I __**will**__ kill him._

The ex-Auror snorted also. 'I say we bring him anyway.' He suggested. 'You and I both know that'll never happen.'

Dumbledore and the two older wizards exchanged glances before the headmaster handed Draco the elegantly written death threat. 'That is your choice, Draco.' Was all he said.

Draco reread the note several times, his hands shaking slightly. He really had no choice. It was either Azkaban for life, or take the chance that Harry Potter wouldn't kill him as Shacklebolt seemed to think. After several silent minutes Draco looked up again to see Dumbledore watching him closely, no trace of the previous twinkle in his eye.

'I will come with you.' He said finally.

* * *

Harry woke well rested, not that he actually needed to rest anymore but the Dreamless Sleep still worked on him even as a vampire and it came in handy when he was trying to avoid Remus and his never ending questions. He got up and showered, making sure to shove the memories of the evening before away behind a barrier he vowed never to remove. He headed down to grab some breakfast before his first training session of the day with Kinsgley, Tonks, Remus and Moody. It was still very early, barely light really but there was soft murmuring already heard from the kitchen as Harry padded softly in.

'Morning, dear boy.' Albus said cheerfully.

Harry let out a snort. 'Morning Albus.' He replied automatically, helping himself to some fruit.

'Still can't stand toast then?' Severus voice was full of amusement and Harry glanced up and gave the man a look that obviously did not require words before sitting silently down at the table and beginning his breakfast.

'How are you feeling, Harry?'

'Fine.' Harry's answers were curt but then they were like that usually so it was difficult to tell what he was thinking. Harry felt a subtle tickle on the edge of his mind and hesitated momentarily before taking another bite out of the peach in his bowl, chewing and swallowing before he answered. 'Albus, you haven't been able to get into my mind in more than six years, you are unlikely to succeed now.' He said bluntly.

'I was just trying to see if you were alright, my boy.'

Harry's jaw clenched. 'And I already told you that I'm fine.' He finished, pushing the bowl away from him and standing up. 'I'll meet you out there.' He added bluntly before taking off through the back door of the house before anyone could stop him.

He darted across the backyard and into the forest so quickly he was but a blur. This was where he felt at home. The stress of the last twenty four hours had been enormous and Harry just wished everything would go back to normal. He knew that it would take him enormous self-control to survive without his mate but he vowed that he would do it. His discipline was practically incomparable anyway. If anyone could do it, he could.

Half an hour later he arrived back in the large field to the right of the house. It was an area so heavily warded that even keyed into the wards it was hard to overcome the confundus charms that tried to turn all away from it. Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks were all waiting for him, warming up as Dumbledore sat idly sipping tea in an armchair nearby as he talked softly with Remus.

'I hope that's outside the dueling lines this time, Albus.' Hary said quietly, startling the three ex-Aurors who hadn't heard him arrive.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, knowing the boy still felt slightly guilty for the curse that had hit the headmaster several training sessions ago.

'Where is Severus?'

'He's coming. Perhaps you should begin.' Dumbledore gestured to the four teachers who were now waiting for him.

Harry's eyes swept over the elderly wizard before nodding once and turned to face Moody. 'Today?' He questioned.

'Rushing.' Moody said briskly and Harry nodded. Rushing was used to develop his speed and dodging skills. Harry would run from one side of the field to another, dodging the spells sent by the others. He had to anticipate and stop almost instantly and change direction. It was one of his most difficult tasks and took huge concentration as bit by bit the edges of the area grew smaller, even with his vampire speed.

Harry stalked gracefully across the field until he reached the middle and stopped, waiting for the onslaught of spells to begin. Seconds later the field lit up with flashes of bright light. Harry rolled, dodged and conjured shields to rebound spells for more than an hour. The wards around the area were set to also rebound the spells so that it was as if he was duelling far more people than just four. He saw the black cloaked figure of Severus come out of the house and join Dumbledore. Minutes later a soft breeze wafted across the field and Harry stopped moving for just an instant but it was enough time for three spells to hit him and fling his body back thirty feet into the wards.

'Merlin's beard.' Shacklebolt immediately cancelled the wards and the group rushed over to Harry who was already picking himself up off the ground and dusting off his now ripped shirt. 'Harry, are you alright?'

Harry's eyes were dark in anger as he finished dusting off his hands and looked up. 'Fine.' He bit out as he was joined by Snape and Dumbledore.

'Harry, what happened?' Albus asked curiously.

Harry's eyes narrowed further. 'I think you know exactly what happened.' He snarled, moving to walk past the group and back to the house.

'Harry.' Albus tried again but faster than anyone could blink Harry had stepped around Snape and wrapped his arms around what seemed to be thin air. He could feel the warm body held tightly to him trembling from fear and he bent his head slightly to inhale where he knew the throat to be.

'You'd think after all this time you'd realize that a simple scent masking spell won't work.' Harry growled causing the body in his arms to tremble further. He glanced at each of his teachers, seeing the slightly sheepish looks on most of their faces and the concerned one on Snape's and sighed inwardly. 'I told you if you brought him here I would kill him.' Harry went on, swallowing heavily once again as Draco's scent washed over him, even tainted as it was. 'Do you have any idea of how easy it would be for me to snap his neck?'

Draco let out a soft whimper that clenched at Harry's heart and he suddenly shoved the other boy away causing him to trip over the edge of the cloak and tumble to the ground. The cloak came off to reveal a terrified Draco Malfoy who was staring up at Harry, a fearful expression on his aristocratic features.

Harry glared at him…glared at them all. 'Get him out of here before I return.' He spat, the "or else" left unspoken as he shot off across the field and back into the forest.

* * *

'He must remain, Albus. You know this.' Snape continued pacing before the fireplace as the rest of Harry's teachers watched on from chairs around the room.

'I know this and you know this…but how do we get Harry to realize it.' Albus sighed.

Draco was seated near the window, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Watching Harry train had been eye opening, but feeling the vampire holding his life in his hands had been terrifying. Right now, he was just numb. He knew his life as he knew had ended and now it was up to him to try and make a new one for himself.

'Let me talk to him.' He said softly and suddenly all eyes were on him.

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea.' Remus began but Dumbledore waved him off.

'You do understand what Harry could do to you, Mr Malfoy.' He said sternly and blue eyes pinned Draco where he sat.

The Slytherin nodded. 'Yes, Professor.' Draco whispered. 'But it might be the only way.'

'I don't like it.' Snape hissed, stopping his pacing and folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Dumbledore. Draco wondered absently just what the relationship was between his Head of House and the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew it must have been strong. To have given himself up as a spy the evening before when, instead of taking charge of Draco, he'd comforted the saviour of the wizarding world meant that it must be deep and long lasting. He realized that Snape must have known Harry since he was but a baby and he could only imagine just how Snape knew the amount of pain Harry had feeling in that moment for the potions master to actually have done such a thing, particularly as the war continued to ramp up daily and his ability to bring back information from the Dark Lord would have been of unparalleled worth.

'Harry won't hurt me, Professor.' Draco murmured and the potions master's glare fixed on him as the man himself let out a derisive snort.

'Do you think I'm really concerned with you, you foolish boy. If Harry lost control with you he would never return from it, despite what he says otherwise. We wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord, Harry's grief alone would raze half the country to the ground.' The potions master spun on his heel and glared angrily at the empty fireplace, his jaw tightly clenched.

'Mr Malfoy, can you honestly tell me that you are ready for this. For whatever Harry may do to you, accidental or otherwise.' Dumbledore studied the seventeen year old intently.

'Albus.' Shacklebolt cut in but hesitated when Draco stood up, placing his barely touched tea on the table beside him.

'Yes, Professor. I understand. I will try my best to speak with him and help him, I swear to you. If he…' Draco swallowed. 'If something happens please don't…hurt him.' He added, unable to stop the fear that ran through him at the thought of what this group of people would need to do to stop a grief stricken vampire. Particularly one of Harry's skill.

Snape let out another huff but didn't turn around as Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling once again. Draco gave the man a hesitant smile before he crossed to the door and slipped out into the corridor. He didn't know where to find the other boy so he wandered slowly outside and down towards the field behind the house, sitting himself down under an oak tree in the corner and leaning back against the truck. He sighed again. He couldn't believe the last twenty four hours. Yesterday he'd been on the Hogwarts Express, looking forward to his final year of school. Now his life was essentially over. If he didn't managed to convince Harry then he would either end up in Azkaban or worse.

Draco picked a piece of grass and began tearing it slowly into smaller pieces as he waited. The weather was wonderfully warm and he could sit still for hours, days if necessary. He didn't care how long it took.

He would wait.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer – It isn't mine

**Chapter 2 – I Have Another**

'What the hell is he still doing here?'

Harry's words were cold as four hours later he stepped silently into the library. Moody and Shacklebolt had gone out to pick up supplies and Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts as the new school year would officially start the next morning. Snape had gone to Hogwarts briefly to check on his Slytherins, but had returned to Godrics Hollow and would go back in the morning in order to begin the first day of classes. Right now Remus and Tonks slipped from the room, knowing that Snape would be the best person to calm the angry vampire.

'Sit down, Harry.' Severus gestured to the chair opposite him. Harry just arched an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, his expression once again coldly impassive. 'Now please.' Snape's voice was as cold as Harry's had been and Harry's eyes darkened even as he took the offered seat. Snape watched as the boy folded himself elegantly into the chair before fixing a blank stare on the older wizard.

'What the hell is he still doing here?' He repeated curtly.

'Why do you think he's still here?'

'I told you what would happen if he was. So why is he here?' Harry hissed.

Snape studied him in silence for several moments before his black eyes softened. 'To be perfectly blunt, Harry, I'd tell you to ask him that yourself however, I am reticent in asking you to do something that I know is painful for you.'

A muscle in Harry's jaw twitched, the only sign of movement. 'It is not painful.'

The potions master arched an eyebrow before leaning forward in his chair as if to reach out to Harry. 'If you continue on this path it will be your downfall, Harry.' He murmured softly, his expression and tone not hiding the concern he clearly felt for the teenager in front of him. 'How long will you wait? Until your body is so cold no fire on earth could warm it again? Until your heart is so broken that you will never be able to rid yourself of the pain? Please don't do this.'

Harry's own eyes softened slightly and he sighed. 'It wasn't your fault, Severus.' He whispered sadly. 'Will you never believe me?'

The older man looked away to the slowly darkening sky outside. 'Not until I see with my own eyes that it hasn't cost you everything.' He replied.

There was a stilted silence that lasted for several moments before Harry rose and crossed quietly to the door, drawing the potions master's attention back to him.

'Harry?'

The Boy-Who-Lived stopped in the doorway, his green eyes slightly glazed. 'I just can't. I'm sorry.' He whispered before he slipped silently from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

'How long has he been out there?' Dumbledore asked curiously as he looked out of the window of the sitting room to see Draco still leaning up against the trunk of the oak tree; a blanket underneath him and another over his knees as he stared up at the clouds drifting slowly across the sky.

'Since you left on Sunday.' Remus answered him.

Dumbledore turned to him, his eyes wide. 'Four days? He's been there for four days?'

Remus nodded.

'He refuses to come in.' Tonks added tiredly. 'We've tried everything in the end we've just taken his meals out to him and he's stayed in that spot, refusing to move until he has spoken to Harry.'

'And what of Harry?' Dumbledore seemed slightly disturbed.

The two exchanged glances. 'Severus did speak with him before he left on Sunday, and again on Tuesday when he came but without success.' Remus murmured. 'Harry completes his training each morning, his studies each evening and runs in the afternoons. He completely ignores Draco. As if he's not there. Dora did ask him to take a plate of food out to Draco yesterday but he just gave us that look of his and left the room. Short of actually getting Galen here to order him to do it…and I'm not sure that would work anyway…I don't see what else we can do.'

Dumbledore hummed as he glanced out the window again and tossed over what the two had said in his head. 'You are probably correct, Remus, but we daren't give up just yet. I will return tomorrow morning. In the meantime, just keep trying.'

Remus and Tonks exchanged another glance and nodded, knowing that it was going to be fruitless to disagree. The watched as the Headmaster stepped back into the floo before Remus wrapped his arms around the pink haired witch. 'It'll be okay, Dora.' He murmured.

Tonks shook her head and sighed. 'It's just so hard seeing him in so much pain.'

'I know.'

'Do you think Lily and James would think we've failed in keeping him safe?'

Remus hugged her tighter but didn't answer.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Harry stared down at the pale figure several feet below him, stretched out under the oak tree, a light blanket covering him and an open book lying on the grass beside him. Harry closed his eyes and let the boy's scent wash over him as he had every night since the young man had arrived. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should be far away from Draco but he couldn't. He told himself that he was doing this to strengthen his resolve, but every night he felt closer and closer to the stunning creature curled in the grass at the base of the tree. He could still smell the taint of the Dark Mark, but as he got more used to it, and assuming he didn't breathe too deeply, it was overpowered by the boy's natural scent and Harry found himself drawn closer and closer to it.

He slipped silently from the tree and knelt beside the boy's head, staring in fascination at the porcelain skin shining in the moonlight. Part of him desperately wanted to reach out and touch the smooth cheek but he knew it would be his undoing so he kept his hands tightly clenched by his side. He did however allow himself to lean down until his nose was inches from the others throat and inhaled deeply for just a moment. His eyes closed and he grimaced as the taint invaded the edges of his senses but the overpowering scent of mint and chocolate and….Draco…made his mouth flood and he clenched his jaw tightly in an effort to control himself. He knew that he couldn't wait much longer. His skin was now so cold that even he could notice it. When he touched someone else during training it felt as if their hands were made of fire and he could tell by their winces that he felt like ice. And his heart, as Severus had said it would, shattered a little bit more each day. He would have to either start this…or end it…and soon.

Harry ducked under Kingsley's outstretched arm and dropped Moody with a double tapped stunning spell as he kicked out at Tonks before tossing a binding charm on her and spun around once again, a sword in each hand, one pointed directly at Remus' throat and the other at Kingley's. 'Yield.' He said coldly, looking between them, and the two men nodded slowly. Harry dropped the swords and walked over to place them down on the edge of the wards. He didn't look at Draco even though he could feel the silver eyes boring into his back as he reached for a jumper and pulled it over his head before donning a warm cloak over the top. His vampire inheritance gave him incredible advantages such as speed, strength, endless energy and the requirement of not having to actually breathe. But as every day passed he grew just a little bit colder and the minute he stopped moving he practically froze. He knew he shouldn't feel the cold. Vampires in general didn't, but he figured it wasn't his physical body that was actually cold, but his magic as it was stretched further and further from his mate.

He felt Dumbledore come up behind him and turned to face him, his eyes widening as he immediately stood at attention.

'Good afternoon, Potter.' The tall gentleman at Dumbledore's side said briskly.

Harry gave a short sharp bow. 'Sir.'

Dumbledore reached out and touched Harry's wrist although he removed his hand quickly. 'Galen has asked to speak with you, Harry.' He said hesitantly.

Harry looked to the older man who was the current Head of the Unspeakables. Before his birthday Harry had been working for the man in secret since he was fourteen as part of a top secret covert team and each time his tasks had gotten more difficult. Harry had excelled in the sometimes lethal environments; the more dangerous the better as far as he was concerned. The missions had all come to a shuddering halt on his birthday however and Harry wondered what the wizard could want. Half of him hoped there was an opportunity for a mission coming up but the other half decided that staying right here was far more important.

The man studied him in silence for a moment. 'Things are becoming more unstable, Potter, and we need to finish what we have started.' Galen said quietly. 'The unit needs you back at work but I cannot in all good conscience send you out in the field when the situation with your mate is unresolved.'

Harry restrained himself from glaring at the headmaster, knowing that Galen would not like it, and that it would cost him in the end, but his eyes darkened in anger as he looked at the edge of the forest in the distance. 'There is no situation with my mate, Sir, because there is no mate.' He said coldly, ignoring the tiny gasp he heard from ten feet behind him, even as his own heart lurched. 'I am completely in control and ready to return to work whenever you need me, Sir.'

Galen took in the clothing and heavy cloak in spite of the sun beating down on them and arched an eyebrow in a remarkable likeness to Snape. 'Do you think I can honestly believe that, Potter. Unmated, you are a danger to everyone around you, no matter how exceptional your self-control may be.'

Harry ground his teeth but continued to stare impassively into the distance, not meeting any eyes. 'I understand. I know I am in control, Sir, but I do appreciate why you might think otherwise. I will defer to your judgment and remain here in training until you have need of me again. May I be excused?'

Galen glanced at Dumbledore before looking back at Harry's rigid shoulders and set jaw and realized that he would get nothing further from the young man. 'You are dismissed.' He sighed and Harry bowed sharply before turning on his heel and stalking silently across the field directly past Draco and into the house.

Dumbledore sighed also and cast a silencing charm around the group.

'Is he out of control?' Galen questioned.

His four instructors exchanged glances before as one they shook their heads. 'No. In fact I've never seen him so contained.' Kingsley admitted.

Galen looked at the blonde teenager sitting quietly under the nearby tree, an open book on his lap as he slowly ate an apple left over from breakfast. 'You have a week, Albus. After that I need him back. We have a war to finish and we cannot hide our greatest weapon away any longer. We cannot afford to take the losses we are while we wait.' The Unspeakable nodded to them all before tracing Harry's footsteps towards the house and to the floo in the sitting room from which he had arrived a scant ten minutes before.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'Remus, he'll be soaked through if he stays out there much longer.' Tonks insisted as she glanced once again at the rain streaked window. It had started raining heavily quite a few hours before and while Draco had asked for a slightly warmer blanket and had cast several strong water repelling spells, he still refused to come in. At dinner Harry had looked at the rain and heard the thunder but seemed oblivious to the plight of his mate. For three hours the summer storm had raged on outside but nothing would induce the Slytherin to come inside. He had made a vow and he would keep it.

'Short of stunning him, Dora, there isn't much we can do.' Remus gave her a wry smile.

'Well why don't we do that then?' Tonks insisted. 'He could catch his death out there in spite of the repelling charms.'

Remus placed a hand on her arm in an effort to calm her down. 'Because he is doing something for himself, Nymphadora, and for probably the first time in his life. I will not take that from him.'

Tonks scrunched up her face at the name but didn't broach the topic again as they sat in silence staring at the crackling fire. Some time later the sound of the front door opening had them both off the sofa and out into the entrance hall wondering who would be visiting by apparition and not by floo on such an appalling night.

Remus' eyes widened and Tonks jaw dropped at the sight of Harry cradling an extremely wet and clearly unconscious Draco to his chest as a puddle of water grew beneath them. He didn't say anything however, moving silently past them and up the stairs with the two adults quickly following. They watched as Harry brought Draco to his room and laid him down on the bed, wandlessly stripping him of the wet clothes and drying him before conjuring some soft silk pajamas and using more magic to dress him again. He placed several strong warming charms on the bed and pulled the covers up to the pale chin before moving to sit down in the chair in the corner, dropping his head into his hands.

Tonks cast a few charms at Draco and smiled softly as Remus crossed to place a hand on Harry's trembling shoulder. 'You did the right thing, cub.' He said softly.

Harry didn't respond and several minutes later the two left, immediately heading to the floo to contact Dumbledore.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CC

Draco felt warm and safe and comfortable for the first time in almost a week. He didn't know where he was and he didn't really care. He'd never felt so good. Last thing he remembered was being so tired. He was so tired he could barely keep the repelling spell up after having to recast it quite a few times and, as he drifted off, he felt it fall. The ice cold rain seeping through his clothes had only reawakened him for a short time until he could stay awake no more.

He idly wondered if he'd died but then realized it probably wasn't true as he opened his eyes to see a stunning mural covered ceiling above him. He glanced further around the room, taking in the period furniture and rich floor coverings before his eyes landed on the figure seated in the chair in the corner with his head in his hands. It was then that he realized that it had been Harry who must have brought him inside last night. Half of him cheered, the other half was sad. Harry was the picture of despondency and Draco knew he was the cause.

He shifted back slightly and sat up, noticing the far too big pyjamas he was wearing and knowing instantly they were Harry's. He slid his legs off the bed and padded the several steps to where Harry sat and knelt down in front of him.

'You will never know just how sorry I am.' Draco whispered and finally Harry looked up, his green eyes as dark as Draco had seen them and so full of pain. Draco reached out to place his hand on Harry's cheek, unable to hold back a gasp at the iciness he felt. It was much colder than when they'd touched at the Welcoming Feast. Harry froze but he didn't remove his hand though as he continued staring intently into the green eyes. 'If I could take it back I would.' He went on. 'I never meant to cause you such pain.'

Harry's eyes closed and his forehead creased into a wounded frown. 'Please….don't move.' He breathed as he bent his head and laid it alongside Draco's but not quite touching, his nose resting just above the Slytherin's pulse point as he breathed deeply.

Draco remained motionless. Harry's skin was freezing and Draco couldn't help but think that was partly his fault. He could feel the soft cool breath washing over his neck and he struggled not to be affected by the creature looming over him.

'Thank you.' Harry gasped, pulling away moments later. Draco could see that the young man was now more relaxed, his eyes were less pained and the weary expression they had contained had softened.

'Why is your skin so cold now?' Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry looked away, grasping Draco's elbow and pulling him to stand as he too stood up and moved away. 'My body.' He began quietly. 'My body misses yours.'

Draco's eyes widened. 'But you barely know me. Before this morning you'd only touched me twice. How can that cause such a change?'

Draco watched as Harry's jaw tensed. 'My body knows yours. The magic in me knows yours. The Regalis in me knows you. I have tried to fight it but I cannot any longer. I don't know what to do.'

'Don't fight it.' Draco said softly reaching up to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. The Boy-Who-Lived tensed and moved away again even though Draco knew his touch warmed the vampire like nothing else.

'It is too dangerous.' Harry murmured sadly. 'I smell the taint and my mind seizes. It is hard enough when I'm not touching you. What happens if I lose control?

'You won't.' Draco said firmly.

Harry shook his head. 'You can't know that, Draco Malfoy.'

'Then figure out some way to make it safe.' Draco said bluntly, folding his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow.

Harry looked up at the Slytherin incredulously. Didn't the other boy have any idea of just what he was in the room alone with? And now he wanted to get even closer. Harry started to shake his head. There was no way. No one was quick enough to stop him and he didn't know if he had enough control to stop. His eyes took in the other boy in his green silk pyjamas. He looked so warm. So beautiful.

He turned on his heel suddenly and bolted from the room and Draco hurried to follow him.

Remus, Tonks, Severus and Albus were all gathered down in the sitting room when Harry arrived, his eyes slightly wild.

'Harry?' Severus was up off his chair almost instantly.

'Can you watch me?' Harry pleaded with the potions master. 'Please, can you all watch me?'

There were a few quizzical glances thrown until Draco stumbled into the room and Harry's eyes went to him instantly.

Severus could see Dumbledore wanting to question Harry but he shook his head. He had some idea of just what was going on and he realized that this might just be a beginning. 'What do you want us to do, Harry?' He asked turning the young man around so he could see his eyes. 'You have to tell us exactly so nothing goes wrong.'

Harry swallowed. 'I need you to watch me, stun me if necessary.' He insisted. 'And if I tell you to take him, you have to get him out of the house, completely. Promise me you will.'

Severus stared at the young man realizing this was the turning point they'd been hoping for and leaving on hand on Harry's shoulder he looked to the others. 'Lupin, you are the fastest, you are to take Draco and Portkey him away if Harry says to. Albus, Dora, wands at the ready.' The two pulled out their wands as Severus did the same.

Harry gave the man a grateful look before turning to Draco. 'Are you sure, Draco Malfoy?'

Draco took several steps until he was almost in the middle of the room. 'It's just Draco.' He murmured and Harry's tense expression softened just slightly.

He swallowed again and reached to pull off the thick jumper he had on leaving him in just a thin cotton shirt. If he was going to do this he would try to gather as much warmth from the other boy as he could…just in case. He glanced around to see that everyone was ready before he stepped forward until he was toe to toe with the blond Slytherin. 'Don't move.' He whispered again, bending his head slightly and wrapping his arms around the warm body and holding it carefully lest he accidently hurt him.

Draco 's skin felt scorching on his own and Harry almost let out a cry at the feelings that coursed through him as his body registered that he was actually holding his mate. He could smell Draco's scent. It was overpowering. It seemed the running after Harry had increased his body temperature and heightened the smell even further until it all but covered the taint. The Slytherin was so warm and Harry's body trembled with emotion as he felt Draco's small but warm arms wrap gently but loosely round his waist. Harry ran his hands down Draco's silk covered back, pulling him slightly closer as he bend his head and nuzzled at the pale throat beneath him.

'Careful. Harry.' Severus murmured from nearby and Harry immediately lifted his head and pulled Draco back close to his chest and he rested his head on top of Draco's, inhaling the smell of his mate when combined with the shampoo Draco used.

As Draco's body cooled against his own the boy's own scent receded and Harry smelt the taint flood through him once more. 'Thank you.' He breathed before grasping Draco's arms and gently pushing him away.

'Harry?' Severus asked carefully and Harry shook his head.

'Thank you.' He said again, his voice louder but raspier, clearly directing the comment at all of them but not looking up as he darted from the room. A second later they heard the front door open and close and Draco suddenly sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees as he attempted to warm himself after the icy feel of Harry's skin.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC 

'Short of cutting off his arm there is no way to remove it.' Severus snapped back at Moody. Harry had been gone for hours. Moody and Shacklebolt had returned to listen to what had occurred with incredulous expressions. Draco was currently wrapped in a blanket and sipping a cup of hot chocolate as the rest of the adults sat around and discussed where to go from here.

'If it can be put on then it can be removed.' Moody said gruffly.

Snape let out a derisive snort. 'Oh, yes of course. Why didn't I think of that reasonable explanation all those years ago.' He sneered.

'Gentlemen please, this is not getting as any closer to solving this problem.' Albus said calmly. 'We know the magic of the Dark Mark is tied to Tom. We know that even another Parselmouth cannot remove it. We studied this in depth with Harry several years ago. Alastor, you know this. Why do you think Severus remains marked?'

The potions master glared at the ex-Auror just willing him to make a snide comment and thankfully, if unusually, he remained silent as Draco reached out and placed his hot chocolate on the table. 'He says the smell of the Mark makes him lose control.' He said quietly. 'I don't think he'll ever be able to get past that. You can feel the instant he smells it. He goes so rigid and he feels like he's almost in pain as he tries to control it.'

'He cannot help it, Mr Malfoy.' Dumbledore murmured kindly.

Draco pushed the blanket off his shoulders and stood up, crossing to stand by the window as he stared out into the forest surrounding Godrics Hollow. 'I'm sorry.' He said softly. 'I wish I'd never agreed. I wish I'd never let Him do that to me.' He added sadly as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to see the Mark glaring back at him.

The adults in the room exchanged concerned glances as Draco continued staring at the writhing tattoo on his arm before pulling out his wand.

'Draco?' Severus stepped closer to the young man and Draco did glance up at him and hesitate for a fraction of a second before pointing his wand at his elbow and murmuring softly.

'Abrumpo.'

'No!' Albus yelled and as one the group of adults rushed towards the Slytherin, but they were too late as the lower half of Draco's arm fell to the floor. The young man let out a shriek of pain as he slumped against the windowsill and blood flowed heavily from the wound.

'Sweet Merlin's beard.' Remus gasped as Dumbledore quickly cast a cauterizing charm on Draco's elbow and Snape a burning charm on the limb on the floor.

'Severus, what did you do that for?' Kingsley snapped. 'We could have reattached it.'

'I think that the whole point of Draco's display was that he didn't want it anymore.' The potions master sneered as he turned his back on them and began feeding a now ghostly pale and shaking Draco several vials of potion.

There was a choked sound from the doorway and all heads shot up to see Harry clutching the two sides of the frame tightly, the wood already splintering under his hands. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and the muscles in his neck strained against his skin as he struggled not to remove his hands from the frame and rush across the room. He let out another pained cry before six stunning spells suddenly hit him and he dropped like a stone.

'Remus, take Harry back to his room and make sure you cast as many freshening charms as you can. Severus perhaps you could do the same with Mr Malfoy here and then summon Poppy. I want her to look at that arm.' Albus commanded.

The two men nodded and each began levitating their charge to their respective rooms as the others began a thorough clean of the room to remove even the slightest trace of blood.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Draco!' Harry gasped as the stunning spells wore off and he woke abruptly.

'He's alright, Harry.' Remus said calmly from near the doorway and the young vampire's eyes shot to him. 'Poppy's been to seen him and he's resting now.'

The expression that crossed Harry's face was one that Remus had never seen before. 'I have to see him.'

The werewolf nodded and Harry slid gracefully off the bed and stood up, following the older wizard through the halls of Godrics Hollow to the other side of the house where Draco had been given a room even if he hadn't used it prior to this. Remus knocked softly on the door and they both felt several wards drop. Harry gritted his teeth even as he inhaled deeply as Draco's scent, now untainted, washed over him. It was beautiful. He could feel the pull from the other boy's magic and his own soul's desperation to be near its mate.

The door opened and Severus' eyes widened but he did step back and let the two into the room. The potions master seemed ready to grab Harry if need be but the teenager studied the older man intently for several minutes. Whatever the man saw in Harry's eyes seemed to calm him and he stepped further away with Remus following as Harry turned to the sleeping figure in the bed.

He took several steps closer until he was staring down at Draco. The Slytherin had been changed into a clean pair of pyjamas that were his size and he lay under just a sheet. His blonde hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo as the evening sunset caused pink and gold to fall across his cheek. Harry took another step closer as his eyes took in the shortened left arm, currently encased in its sleeve that was pinned up towards the shoulder with a charm.

He couldn't believe the other boy had done this. Most particularly done it for someone he barely knew. He could see a slight frown on the other boy's face as if he was in pain and slowly reached out until he could place his hand on Draco's chest. He could feel Remus and Severus' eyes on him but he ignored it as he sent him magic out into the other boy in order to soothe him before he straightened once again.

He watched as Draco's eyes flickered opened and captured his own. They simply stared at each other in silence for several minutes, the two adults wary of moving lest the spell be broken.

'You didn't need to do that.' Harry whispered finally.

Draco studied him a moment longer. 'Yes, I did.'

Harry shook his head. 'No you didn't. It was reckless.'

'You were in pain.' Draco insisted.

'I have survived much worse.'

Draco frowned. 'Undoubtedly, but it doesn't mean that you should.'

'You could have died.'

Draco shook his head slightly. 'No, I knew the professors would make sure I didn't.'

'What about me?' The question confused Remus and Severus for a moment till Draco answered it.

'I knew that if you smelt the blood and returned that they would stop you also.'

This time it was Harry's turn to study the other intently before his face gained an expression of pain. 'You made a mistake, Draco.' He whispered. 'It should not have cost you so much.' He added causing Severus' mind to flick back to the conversation he'd had with Harry only the week before.

Draco hesitated just a moment. 'It is just a limb, Harry, I have another.' He said honestly. 'And I have gained so much more in return.'

There was another silent conversation that seemed to pass between them before Harry took the final step forward and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for Draco even as the Slytherin sat up and reached for him.

Remus and Severus watched, both sets of eyes suspiciously bright, as the two wrapped their arms around the other and just held each other tightly. There was complete silence for several minutes till Harry spoke. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'So am I.' Draco replied equally as softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer – Tis not mine.

**Chapter 3 – R.A.B**

Harry trained the next day with what, to his teachers at least, to be a new determination to end the war. Draco remained resting in bed as he recovered from the large loss of blood the evening before.

Harry visited him after lunch, watching him as he slept before completing some further study on Voldemort's quest for immortality and going for a run before dinner. When he returned he found Draco had been installed on the sofa in the living room and was once again sipping hot chocolate and talking softly with Remus and Tonks.

The Slytherin's grey eyes lit up when Harry stepped silently into the room and Harry gave the other boy a small smile.

'Harry! We were wondering when you'd be back. We were just about to start dinner.' Tonks said briskly as she stood.

Harry's eyes flicked to her and he nodded. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long. I just wanted to make sure I was safe.' He murmured softly.

'Good idea.' Remus cut in, as he too stood and took Tonks' elbow before steering her towards the kitchen leaving the two boys alone.

Draco for his part looked slightly confused.

'I was feeding.' Harry said softly as he sat gingerly down on the edge of the sofa. 'I wanted to make sure the thirst was well sated before I spent the night sitting in the same room as you.'

Comprehension dawned on the Slytherin's face. 'Ah, I see. Um, what do you…'

'Eat?' Harry offered as Draco trailed off and the blonde nodded sheepishly. 'Animals. I do not touch people. Ever.' He added vehemently and Draco couldn't help but reach out with his remaining hand and place it on Harry's knee. Harry glanced down at it before covering it with his own, revelling in the warm that flooded through him with that single touch. 'How are you feeling?' Harry asked quietly and Draco gave him another smile.

'I'm fine, I promise.' He added when Harry didn't look convinced. Draco removed his hand from Harry's and pushed the blanket off his knees and slid his legs out past Harry and stood up. Harry grasped his waist carefully as the Slytherin swayed slightly before helping Draco slowly towards the kitchen, keeping an arm tightly around him.

* * *

'Remus mentioned you wished to see me.' Severus murmured as he stepped into Harry's room late that evening. He'd returned to Hogwarts after Harry had broken through the stunning spells and he'd seen for himself that the young vampire was okay. His mind had remained on Harry throughout the day even as he'd taught his classes and he could admit, only to himself of course, that he had been pleased when Remus had fire called him after the evening meal telling him that Harry was asking for him. He'd spoken to Albus briefly before flooing to Godrics Hollow.

Harry turned to him, tearing his eyes from the sight of a sleeping Draco stretched out on the small chaise in front of his fireplace, and he smiled. 'Yes, I did ask to see you.'

The potions master waited as Harry lifted Draco easily and carried him to the bed, placing him down and covering him in a blanket to make up for the distance to the warm fire before gesturing for the older man to sit down in the vacant armchair.

The young man sat on the edge of the chair opposite and studied the potions master intently. 'I wanted to say that I understand.' He said softly. 'And that I want you to forgive yourself for what happened.'

Severus frowned. 'Harry, I don't think…'

Harry held up a hand to cut the other man off. 'I know, Severus.' He said firmly. 'I know what it feels like to have someone lose something because of you. To give up something so that you can live.' His eyes flicked to Draco lying nearby on the bed and suddenly Snape realized what the young man was trying to tell him and he looked away and swallowed.

'It is not the same, Harry.' He murmured quietly.

'Why isn't it the same, Severus? Draco gave up a part of him, a physical piece of himself so that I could live. How is that different to what happened?'

Snape looked back at him, his eyes full of guilt and anger. 'Because he is essentially the same.' He whispered heatedly. 'His…loss of judgement meant he had to sacrifice a small part of himself but it didn't change who he was inside. My loss of concentration lost you everything. Your normality, your liberty in a way, and your sense of self. Merlin, it damn well cost you your life if we are brutally honest about it.'

'I'm here aren't I?' Harry said simply.

Snape scowled at him. 'I am not going to debate semantics with you, Harry.' He snapped harshly. 'Until I see with my own eyes that you have found as much happiness and normality in your life as you would have had it never happened then I cannot forgive myself the breach. I will not forgive myself the breach.'

Harry's face softened and he held out a hand but not in Snape's direction, instead past him and took the small one of Draco's that landed within it as he gently tugged the Slytherin down next to him, close enough that their arms were touching and Draco's warmth seeped into this chilled skin, closing his eyes as the other's scent washed over him. He opened them again to see Draco watching him, a gentle expression on his face. Harry offered him a smile before turning to Snape.

'You have no idea what it feels like to have a mate, Severus.' He said quietly. 'To have someone who makes you feel wonderful just being in the same room. Someone you can cherish and protect, use all of those special abilities you have to keep safe and loved and happy. To know that that person is a perfect match for yourself and that they always will be.' Harry murmured, glancing back at Draco whose eyes were surprisingly bright. 'Severus, you may blame yourself for what happened that day for the rest of your life, but you have to know that it was in all honestly the best thing that could have ever happened to me.'

'Harry.' Severus tried to interrupt but Harry shook his head.

'No, please listen to me.' He insisted. 'You know who I am, what I was, even before that day. Do you honestly think I could have found someone that could see beyond all the masks and the titles and the secrets? I can count the number of people of my own age that I have spoken to in my life on one hand, on one finger in fact. And that is something that was unlikely to change.' He flicked another glance at Draco, lifting a hand to wipe a tear that had escaped down the Slytherin's cheek. 'To have this.' He added, turning back to Snape. 'To have Draco…well…you cannot begin to imagine how warm my heart is now. You were the one who said he was what I needed and you were correct. You say you wish for me to be as happy as I would have been had it never happened, and I telling you that I'm happier. That I would change nothing because if I did then it would change things. And I do not want them to change.'

Severus' onyx eyes were also now suspiciously bright as he studied Harry for any sign of falsehood. Finally he reached out and clasped Harry's hands in his own. 'I will try, Harry.' The potions master promised. 'Give me time to see for myself that what you are saying is true.'

Harry nodded and smiled, moving to stand as the older man did and accepting the hug Severus gave him.

'Perhaps you will learn to overcome your burdens also.' The man whispered in his ear and Harry squeezed him tighter, knowing what the man meant.

'Perhaps.' He agreed, pulling away and glancing back down at Draco.

'I must return to Hogwarts. I have some Pepper-Up to brew for the hospital wing.' Severus said reluctantly. 'I will see you when I return on Saturday.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, you likely won't. Galen issued me with new orders this morning. I leave on Friday. I can't be sure when I will return.'

'What do you mean you leave?' Draco suddenly burst out, his grey eyes narrowed in confusion.

Harry and Severus exchanged a further glance before the potions master gave his shoulder a squeeze, nodding once in Draco's direction before he stalked from the room leaving Harry to return to his seat beside his mate.

'I am an Unspeakable, Draco.' He said quietly albeit bluntly.

Draco's eyes widened comically. 'But you can't be. Y…you're only seventeen. It's not allowed.'

Harry let out a soft snort of amusement. 'Allowances have been made for me since I was 18 months old, Draco. This is just another one.'

'It's still wrong.' Draco muttered with a scowl and Harry could tell he wasn't happy.

'I have been an Unspeakable since I was fourteen. I know they value me as a colleague, and I find the challenges they pose sometimes the only thing of interest. And most of all, I know that what I do is vital to the destruction of Tom Riddle, and that, more than anything else, is why I do it.'

Harry could see that Draco was still upset. He didn't know if it was because he was worried about him or he didn't like it that Harry received special treatment.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked finally, leaning back and idly rubbing the stump that was his elbow.

Harry frowned, his green eyes dulling. 'I can't tell you, I'm sorry.' He murmured, looking away into the fire.

Draco let out a small huff but didn't question him further, instead standing up and moving towards the door. 'I should get some sleep, before Pomfrey has a fit.' He said simply before nodding once to Harry and disappearing out the door. Harry sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes wearily. There are times he wished he could actually sleep. He knew Draco was struggling with all that had happened. He knew the boy could feel their magic drawing them closer together and he knew that in spite of his words to Severus, the secrets he had to keep from the Slytherin could well be something neither of them could move past.

* * *

The next few days passed very quickly for Harry and Draco both. Harry trained in the mornings as he usually did and continued work on his studies on Tom Riddle's horcruxes in the afternoon even as Remus and Tonks took to tutoring Draco so that he could pass his NEWTs.

On the evening before he left Harry suddenly looked up at from the book he was reading, a curious, if slightly alarmed, expression on his face. 'What's going to happen to Draco? After what happened at Hogwarts, I mean.' He clarified when both Draco and Remus looked quizzically at him.

The two exchanged a glance before Remus closed the book Draco was reading and the boy himself moved from his place at the table to sit beside the Boy-Who-Lived. 'My father has disowned me.' He said quietly. 'He spun Fudge some story about how he hadn't known I'd taken the mark and that he would never have condoned it and then publicly disowned me. It was the only way to remove the suspicion from himself.'

Harry frowned. 'But what about you? Didn't he care about his own son? And why hasn't Fudge insisted on your arrest? Not that I want him to.' Harry added quickly. 'I was just curious.'

Draco looked uncomfortable and Remus answered for him. 'The Minister had demanded Draco to be handed over but Albus kept putting him off. Then just as it came to a head, well…the Mark was no longer there.' The werewolf finished cryptically and Harry flinched slightly as it dawned on him what Remus meant.

Draco saw the action and reached out a gentle hand to place it on his knee. 'It was my decision, Harry. And I don't regret it for an instant.' He said softly.

Harry's jaw tightened and he looked away but he didn't say anything.

'Perhaps you should get some rest, Harry. I know, you don't sleep.' The werewolf cut in as Harry opened his mouth to argue. 'But rest your body at the very least. I'm sure Draco would like to spend the time with you also before you go.'

Harry glared at the older man, clearly annoyed he would bring Draco into it but instead grasped Draco's hand in his and tugged him to his feet and from the room.

* * *

'Why don't you ever touch me?' Draco whispered as they lay in the near darkness, just the soft light of a single candle illuminating Harry's whiter than white skin and making his green eyes glow eerily. Draco was wrapped in a blanket and held firmly within Harry's arms. The vampire had thought his mate had fallen asleep but obviously not. 'I know you want to. I'm your mate.' Draco added bluntly, as if that explained everything.

'I am touching you.' Harry reminded him by tightening his arms further.

'That isn't what I meant and you know it.'

Harry withheld the sigh that threatened to escape him. 'I have told you, Draco. It is too dangerous. You are fragile.'

'I am not some girl. I don't have to be coddled.' Draco grumbled.

Harry closed his eyes. 'I know that, but compared to me, you are fragile.'

Draco tried to shift around in Harry's arms so that he could look Harry in the eye but Harry held him firmly and lifted one had to lay it on the Slytherin's forehead. 'Just sleep, Draco.' He whispered, casting a sleeping spell on the young man before letting out a heavy sigh. He knew that he was going to pay for that later but in that moment he wasn't prepared to argue the case with the blonde. When it came to Harry's strength and his self-control, the Slytherin knew nothing. Harry would restrain himself till the day he died, however long that may be, before he hurt his mate, accidental or otherwise.

* * *

'Gentlemen.' Galen took in the four men standing at attention before him and couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on the final member. Harry's face was its usual mask but Galen could tell the young man was pleased to be back and excited for a chance to prove himself once again. This particular team he had handpicked more than two years ago for a task that was more difficult than any other, and they had yet to let him down. 'Today we will be travelling to Dover where we will retrieve the fifth of Tom Riddle's horcruxes.

'Fifth?' Harry breathed before snapping his mouth closed and bowing his head. They'd only destroyed three of them the last time Harry had been here.

Galen's eyes once again moved to the teenager. 'Yes, fifth, Potter.' He said smoothly. 'The cup of Helga Hufflepuff was found and destroyed shortly after your birthday.' The Head of the Unspeakable's could see the question in the young man's eyes but knew the man would not open his mouth again to ask it. 'And the research you conducted was proven to be correct. You were indeed a Horcrux, however it has also been destroyed, on the night of your inheritance.'

He watched as Harry's jaw clenched but that was the only sign the young man was pleased to have been vindicated after months of extensive research and spell work. Galen waited for a moment to see if there would be a further question in Harry's eyes but the young aristocratic face was once again impassive and he went on.

'I have a memory you must watch which will give you the location of this third last Horcrux. You are to go and retrieve it and return here to have it destroyed. Do you understand?'

'Yes Sir!' Four voices called out in unison and Galen nodded gesturing to the bowl on the table beside him and watching as one by one they disappeared into the silvery liquid.

* * *

Harry glanced at the rock walls surrounding him and his eyes narrowed.

'Now what?' Nathaniel Cripps called out over the roar of the waves still filtering in from the entrance to the cave some fifty feet back up the path.

'We're missing something.' Harry muttered.

'You think, Potter.'

Harry glared at the older man.

'Knock it off, Davis, we're here for one thing and one thing only.' The most senior member of their group, William Burgess scolded the other two.

Harry ignored them for a moment and turned to place his hands on the wall of rock and closing his eyes. The others remained silent until moments later Harry's eyes popped open and he turned to Burgess. 'It needs blood to be opened.' He said bluntly and the older man nodded as Harry moved well back from the wall and made sure not to breathe as Burgess muttered a spell and ran his wand over his palm allowing blood to well in it before running it down the wall.

Harry's eyes were riveted to the older man's bloody hand until Cripps stepped into his line of sight and grasped his shoulders. 'Alright there, Harry?' The man questioned and Harry blinked a few times and swallowed the venom that had flooded his mouth at the sight.

'Fine, thanks.' He murmured softly and the other nodded and let him go just as the wall began to collapse in on itself revealing another tunnel on the other side of it.

They exchanged glances and without a word spoken Harry immediately moved past them to take point as they moved forward with wands lit. As an almost indestructible force all of his own, even before the change, it had taken only a few missions for the others to realize that if they met something coming the other way they had far more chance of surviving it if Harry took the brunt of the force.

Less than a minute later Harry held up his hand, his fist tightly closed and they all stopped for a moment, listening into the silence to see if anything could be heard before Harry beckoned them all closer. He lifted his hand and threw another ball of light he'd conjured into the middle of what seemed to be a lake, lighting it enough to show the small island it contained. 'There, in the centre.' He murmured and they all saw the shallow bowl sitting on a rock at the centre of the small piece of land.

'What do you think is in that water?' Davis' voice shook slightly.

Harry took another few steps forward and knelt down next to the water. 'Nothing that will bother you, that's for sure.' He said bluntly, jabbing his wand into the water and closing his eyes.

The three Unspeakables watched as the water froze to ice around his wand and stretched outwards until the entire lake was frozen. 'Get going.' Harry instructed. 'I'm not sure how long I can hold it.'

The others didn't hesitate, not even questioning if the ice was strong enough to hold them. They trusted Harry. He'd never given them an excuse not to and they knew he wasn't about to now. They rushed, slipping and sliding across the ice till they reached the island and the bowl.

'It's got a poison in it. It needs to be consumed before the Horcrux will become visible.' Burgess called out.

'Don't touch it. I'm coming.' Harry called back as he rose as far as he could without pulling his wand from the surface and prepared to run for it. 'You might need to catch me.' He yelled before he shot off across the ice after lifting his wand. Sure enough the ice began to melt almost immediately and Harry just made it onto the rocks, Cripps and Davis grasping his arms to try and slow him although they all almost ended up in the water on the other side.

'Lucky you're faster than the average wizard, Harry.' Cripps joked.

Harry rolled his eyes as Burgess snorted. 'He's faster than any wizard, idiot.' He chuckled. 'At least he is now.' The senior Unspeakable added referring to Harry's enhanced abilities since his inheritance two months before.

'Yeah yeah, lucky for you. Hurry up. I want to get out of here. Something isn't right.' Harry countered, his face back to its usual blankness as he moved to study the bowl.

The others also sobered and Burgess handed Harry a shell to use as a cup and he quickly dipped it into the potion. Out of the four there was no question that Harry would be other one to drink the potion. There was nothing in there that would affect a Vampire.

Five minutes later it was all gone and other than a rather revolting taste in his mouth Harry was none the worse for the potion. He reached in and grasped the locket and tucked it in his pocket. 'Let's go.' He ordered and he received a nod from all of them. Suddenly Davis let out a cry as he was grabbed from behind and dragged towards the water. Harry darted after him and grasped his arm, firing off a stunning spell at the skeletal figure that held the other man as Inferi came crawling out of the water towards them and the Unspeakables sprung into action.

'Harry, get down and shield yourself.' Burgess yelled and Harry quickly obeyed, knowing what spell needed to be used and knowing it could kill him if he wasn't careful.

Fire suddenly raged around him as the other three pushed the Inferi back into the water. The air was scorching and Harry strengthened the shield until the temperature around him dropped a few degrees. After several minutes the fire began to die down until Harry could see the Inferi were back under the water and he inched forward and stuck his wand in it, murmuring the strongest freezing spell he could as the last of the fire died off.

'Are you all alright?' He called out over the gasping breaths of the other three men.

'Yes.' Burgess answered for all of them.

'Good, well, get going then.' Harry ordered and once again the men obeyed the teenager, quickly hurrying across the frozen lake. 'Ready?' Harry yelled out and hearing an affirmative reply he raised himself up and yanking his wand out of the ice he too shot off across the lake and a second later he hit the path on the other side and quickly slowed down as the others ran after him.

Nothing was said as they reached the end of the path and stopped, listening to the waves crash over the rocks below for no more than a moment before they apparated away.

* * *

'Faster than I expected, gentlemen.' Galen nodded approvingly as Harry pulled the Horcrux out of his pocket and handed it to wizard, the other three Unspeakables at attention on either side of him. 'What happened?'

Burgess quickly gave the Head of the Unspeakables a rundown on what had transpired from the moment they'd arrived at the cave. His eyes flicked to Harry when the blood required to open it was mentioned but Harry's face remained impassive as always. Several minutes later Burgess was finished and Galen looked at them all individually before speaking. 'Well done, gentlemen. Inventive use of spell work, Potter. I'm glad to have you back on the team.'

Harry allowed his mouth to quirk ever so slightly but otherwise only gave a nod in agreement.

'Perhaps we should prepare to destroy the third last piece of Tom Riddle's soul. Wands at the ready, gentlemen.' He ordered as he placed the locket down on a stone pedestal and moved away as the other four pointed their wands directly at it, the incantation ready on their lips.

Suddenly something flashed in Harry's mind. 'Wait!' He called out and everything stopped. His eyes narrowed as he studied the locket, taking several steps forward to stare intently down at it.

'Harry?' Galen questioned but Harry just held up a hand without looking up to halt any further questions. Several amused glances were exchanged by the four other men in the room at the young man's daring. No one, in Galen's fifty years of being the Head of the Unspeakables had ever hushed him quite so ably…or even tried for that matter, let alone a mere teenager. But over the last four years Harry's gut instincts had earned the respect of everyone, and if the young man asked for them to wait and insisted on silence there was a reason for it.

They watched in silence as he reached out and picked up the locket, holding it in his hand, closing his eyes as he brought it to his nose and inhaled subtly. Suddenly his eyes flicked open and he re holstered his wand before immediately prying the locket open as eyes widened around the room. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment, which he proceeded to unfold and scan. 'The locket's a fake.' He said bluntly less than a moment later, lifting his head as he tossed the useless piece of jewellery onto Galen's desk.

'How in the hell do you do that?' Cripps questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry just glanced at him, his own expression wry with amusement. 'Use everything you have, Nate, otherwise it's not worth having.' He murmured and Davis and Burgess snorted loudly as they heard Galen's words repeated at them yet again.

'While this is all well and good, gentlemen, we have a missing Horcrux that still needs to be retrieved. And we have no idea as to its location. I sure I do not need to remind you that this war cannot be finished until all of the Horcruxes have been destroyed.'

Harry held out his hand for the note once again and Galen handed it over. He read it through once more before his eyes went distant and he automatically stepped towards the fireplace. He stopped immediately and turned back to Galen. 'Sir, may I use the floo?'

Galen raised an eyebrow. 'I trust you will explain what is going through that complex brain of yours at some point.' He questioned.

Had Harry been still capable of blushing he would have, instead he just lowered his eyes slightly. 'I think you'll find it will all become self-explanatory momentarily, Sir.'

'Very well.' Galen conceded, folding his arms over his chest and waiting as Harry threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called for Godrics Hollow, dropping to one knee before the roaring flames.

'Harry? Is that you? Is everything okay? You're not hurt are you?' Remus voice was overly concerned and Harry rolled his eyes and Davis and Cripps snorted loudly behind him.

'I'm fine, Remus. But I need to speak with Albus.'

'What's wrong? Why do you need Albus for? Has anything happened?'

'Remus!' Harry snapped out, startling not only the werewolf but the Unspeakables in the room with him. 'I do not have the time or the patience for all of your questions or your coddling. I need to speak with Albus, and I need to speak with him immediately.'

Remus, eyes were comically wide and he nodded, slowly. 'He's just arrived. I shall fetch him for you then.' The werewolf murmured.

'Remus.' Harry added softly just before the man disappeared from the fire. 'Thank you.'

Remus expression softened and he nodded again, giving Harry a small smile before he disappeared, leaving the connection open as he went to find the headmaster as Harry ran a hand tiredly over his face. Burgess glanced in concern at Galen but the other man just shook his head as Albus suddenly appeared in the fireplace. He didn't say anything more than a curt 'Harry,' obviously having been alerted to the sense of urgency by Remus.

'What was Regulus' middle name?' Harry asked quickly.

Dumbledore didn't hesitate at the strange question. 'Arturus.' He stated and Harry frowned.

'We need access to Grimmauld Place, Albus. As soon as possible.'

Albus eyes moved from Harry to the four Unspeakables standing behind him. He was the only person other than the five in that room that knew what this particular group of Unspeakables was doing. And it didn't take him long to put together a rough idea of what had happened. 'I will meet you in the Atrium in five minutes and escort you there myself.' He said firmly and Harry nodded gratefully and stood up just as Albus head vanished.

'Harry?' Galen questioned and this time Harry answered.

'I believe that R.A.B. is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.' He stumbled slightly over his godfather's name before his face took on a mask once again. 'I remember a silver locket contained within a cabinet during my stay there when I was nine. It had a large S on it and it is this locket I believe to be the Horcrux, Sir.'

Galen studied him intently for a moment. 'Well then, perhaps we should go.'

* * *

Harry's jaw clenched even as he nodded and as one the powerful group swept from the room and through the halls of the Ministry, Harry quickly casting a disollusionment charm over himself. Thankfully the working day had finished and other than a scant few diligent Ministry employees the halls were empty and they arrived at the atrium to see Albus waiting there for them. Not a word was spoken as they all flooed to the Leaky Caldron, after Harry cast a shielding charm around himself. Further disillusionment charms went up immediately they stepped from the fireplace.

Albus nodded politely to Tom who looked back curiously but said nothing as the headmaster and the five invisible people stepped out into the dark entryway from muggle London and immediately apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer – I'd say the plot is mine but with over 500,000 HP stories on Fanfiction I doubt even that is wholly accurate.

_**Warning - This chapter and the rest of the story have flashes if Twilight in it in relation to Vampires. If you don't like it then don't read. I quite like the Twilight books except for the last one. I think Meyer did a good job in reinventing a topic away from the old Vampires burst into flames on contact with sunlight and it is a very easy idea to incorporate into a story with magic and glamour charms. I make no excuses for it. So here is your final warning. If you don't like Twilight, then don't read this story.**_

**Chapter 4 – Run Draco**

The house suddenly appeared in front of them with a whoosh as three scraps of flaming parchment fluttered to the ground. Galen, and Harry obviously, had known the address of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix so Albus had only needed to give the parchment to Davis, Cripps and Burgess.

Albus immediately headed up the stairs but Harry held him back and shook his head.

'Harry?' Dumbledore questioned.

'Trust him.' Burgess murmured as Harry moved past the headmaster and once again took the point position, his wand drawn as he stepped closer to the door and listened intently.

His eyes narrowed as he turned back to Albus. 'Stay here. You have a traitor.' He hissed before he silently opened the door and darted inside.

The other waited for a moment but when they heard a female voice call out a slashing hex, Davis, Burgess and Cripps ran in after him as Galen held onto Dumbledore's arm. 'Trust them.' The man repeated as they watched multi-coloured lights flash in the windows upstairs.

Dumbledore gifted Galen a wry smile. 'Sometimes I forget just who he is. I think of him as that boy who came to me as a toddler.'

'He hasn't been that boy for many years, Albus.' Galen said quietly.

Albus sighed heavily. 'Sometimes I wonder if we did right by him. I wonder if James and Lily would be upset with us.' He murmured idly as several large cracking noises was heard from upstairs.

'It matters not.' Galen said firmly as the noise from upstairs died away. 'He is alive, and from what I've seen, he is happy. No parent could ask for more.' He added as a huge explosion was heard inside the building causing both men to look at each other in alarm. Before they could move inside however, Burgess and Davis came barrelling out the doorway, an injured Cripps hanging in between them. 'Harry has it. Get back.' Burgess yelled and Galen grasped Albus' arm, pulling him down the steps just as the entire second story of the house collapsed inward.

'Harry!' Dumbledore breathed as dust and bits of plaster covered them.

The others coughed and spluttered as the cloud of dust settled around them. Galen quickly casting several notice me not charms as the muggles in the houses around them started to come out. Trying to work out where the noise was coming from as they could still see nothing.

They heard his voice before they saw him.

'Bloody hell, that smarts.' Harry grumbled as he shoved his way out from under a pile of rubble and out what was left of the front door, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side but a silver locket clutched tightly in his right hand.

'Harry?'

'I'm fine, Albus' Harry promised as he stepped gingerly around the bits of rubbish now covering the steps and dropped lightly to the ground. 'I need to see Poppy though. And quick, it's trying to repair itself already.'

Davis stood up from where he was knelt over Cripps and took hold of Harry's left hand and wrenched it slightly further, Harry letting out a gasp as pain shot through him. 'Thanks.' he gasped out.

Davis smirked. 'I figure the sooner I did that the better. After what happened the last time and all.' He added, referring to the one time, shortly before he'd gained his inheritance when the Vampiric abilities had begun manifesting themselves and Harry had broken his wrist in a rather violent training exercise.

Harry shook his head as Albus opened his mouth to question him, instead handing the Horcrux over to Galen. 'You'll need Phillan's team to go through that lot,' he said waving at what was left of the house. 'Buried under there somewhere is Greyback, the two Lestrange brothers and Lucius Malfoy.' He added with a cold expression that was completely out of place with the spark of malicious triumph that lit his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Galen smiled proudly at the teenager. 'Well done, Potter. Go now and get yourself seen to and report back to me tomorrow at oh eight hundred.'

Harry snapped to attention as best he could and nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

'See you tomorrow, Harry.' Burgess called out as Harry moved to stand beside Dumbledore.

'Great to have you back, Potter.' Cripps added as Burgess helped him back up off the ground.

'Bye Harry.' Davis added with a smirk.

Harry gave them each a nod of respect before taking Dumbledore's arm and apparating them both back to Godrics Hollow.

* * *

'Harry!' Draco cried out as Harry and Dumbledore landed in the sitting room and the Slytherin caught sight of them.

'I'm fine.' Harry said firmly glancing momentarily at Remus who immediately clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder and stopped him from rushing the vampire.

'Sure you are.' Snape muttered dryly as Dumbledore immediately stepped over to fireplace and called for Poppy.

'What happened? Are you alright?' Draco asked anxiously even as Tonks came up and wrapped an arm around the Slytherin to stop him from rushing the young vampire.

'I'm okay, Draco. I promise. I just need Poppy.' Harry told him soothingly.

Draco seemed to want to question him further but at that moment Dumbledore stopped back from the fire just as the Hogwarts medi-witch stepped through it.

'What have you done to yourself now, Harry?' She scolded fondly as she crossed the room and gestured for Harry to sit down on the sofa.

'The usual, Poppy.' Harry snorted. 'You're just out of practice, that's all. You haven't had to heal me in two months.'

'Ha ha, very funny. Just sit still a moment while I run the usual scans then.'

The adults around the room waited in silence as Poppy cast several diagnostic spells.

'You're going to need to hurry, Poppy.' Harry said quietly.

'It's too late.' The medi-witch sighed, lowering her wand.

'Damn.'

'Too late? Too late for what?' Draco burst out.

'Remus.' Harry said curtly and the werewolf nodded, grasping Draco's arm more firmly and all but dragging him towards the door.

'No!' Draco cried struggling fruitlessly against Remus' superior strength. 'I just want to know what's going on. Harry, please!' He begged and Harry felt as if he'd been smacked.

'Leave him.' The vampire in him commanded automatically and Remus immediately released the Slytherin who almost stumbled to his knees but quickly righted himself. Harry stared at him impassively for several moments. 'This wasn't for you to see, Draco.' He whispered, his expression softening in concern at the panic clearly visible in Draco's grey eyes. He reached out with his working arm and squeezed Draco's hand with his own.

'Harry?' Draco's voice was no more than a whisper and his eyes remained locked on Harry as Snape lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's shoulder. Seconds later there was a horrific crack and Harry couldn't hold back a pained gasp. Draco's face took on a greenish tinge and he rushed from the room and the others heard him slam the door to the bathroom down the hall.

'Leave him.' Harry repeated his words of a moment ago to stop Remus and Tonks going after the Slytherin as he signalled for Poppy to fix his shoulder.

'There you go.' She said less than a minute later. 'You'll be sore for a few days just as you always are.'

Harry thanked her, waving off the potions Severus had started pulling out and immediately headed to the door, disappearing out it before another word could be spoken leaving Albus to explain as much as he could…which wasn't all that much really.

* * *

'Draco?' Harry's deep tenor was soft as he gently opened the door to the bathroom to see Draco on his knees in the corner. His skin was clammy, his pallor still green and his hands shook alarmingly. 'Merlin, Draco. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that.' Harry explained as he knelt beside him and took the clammy shaking hand in his own.

'Harry.' Draco croaked out. 'How….'

'Shhh…it's okay. I promise its okay.' He pulled Draco closer to him until the much smaller figure was held tightly in his lap.

'But I don't understand.' Draco insisted. 'Where have you been? What happened and why did they have to do that to you?'

Harry felt the young man growing even more panicked and lifted a hand to run his fingers through the soft blonde hair and nuzzled the skin behind Draco's ear. 'Shhh. It's okay. Just relax. I promise I will tell you as much as I can.'

Draco seemed to sag further into Harry's chest as the vampire continued running his fingers through the blonde hair and he seemed to relax as they sat in silence until Harry began to speak. He told him about the mission, but not what it was they were retrieving, and about Grimmauld Place and how it was destroyed. How one of the huge beams in the drawing room had fallen on him. About his almost instant healing, whether or not the bones are in the right place, hence why they had to break it again. And lastly, he told him about his father.

'I'm sorry, Draco.' He finished finally as the Slytherin burrowed further into his chest and cried softly. Lucius Malfoy may well have given up his son to save his own skin but he was still Draco's father and the young man still loved him.

Harry just sat leaning up against the wall of the bath and continued running his fingers through Draco's hair until his sobs subsided and he looked up, tears still clinging to the blond lashes. 'I knew he'd get into trouble sooner or later.' Draco whispered. 'Especially after I met you. I just wish he'd met you too, and then he might have realized he was on the wrong side.'

Harry's expression softened and he wrapped his arms more firmly around the Slytherin making sure not to crush him. 'You cannot choose paths for others, Draco.' He murmured. 'You father chose his own path, just as you did. Maybe he wasn't as strong as you were. Maybe he could never have changed. Maybe his pureblood beliefs were stronger than his sense of what was right and wrong. In the end his vanity alone could have stopped him from taking the same path you did, even if he thought it was right.'

Draco could hear the guilt that was still heavy in Harry's voice and he automatically cupped the stump that was his elbow with his right hand. 'I chose this, Harry.' He said softly. 'My arm seemed to be such an insignificant price to pay for what I've done.'

Harry stared at him. 'You chose nothing, Draco. There was no choice. It was me or Azkaban and with that on your arm it wouldn't have been long till you thought Azkaban was the better option I assure you. If you had any choice it was only between life and liberty, nothing else.'

'And now I have both.' Draco said simply, placing his fingers over Harry's cold lips as he opened his mouth to protest. 'I know now that you will never hurt me. I am safer than I have ever been in my life and for the first time I am free. It matters not if it was from my father or the Dark Lord. I am free now.'

Harry seemed to sink into the grey eyes as they stared unblinking back at him before he pulled Draco closer once again and nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair and inhaled deeply. He could never get tired of the scent of his mate.

* * *

Harry stood at attention as Galen retrieved Slytherin's locket from where he'd hidden it the evening before and moved to place it on the stone pedestal.

'Wands at the ready, gentlemen.' Galen intoned.

'Sir, if I may?' Harry questioned, gesturing to the locket sitting innocently several feet away.

Galen raised another eyebrow.

'I have an idea for destroying Nagini but I would like to test it out on this first if at all possible.'

'Go on.' Galen said, slightly curiously as the other three also watched on.

'We know that basilisk venom destroyed the Horcrux in Riddle's diary and my…venom is even stronger than that. If this works I should be able to find Nagini and simply bite her.'

Galen studied Harry in silence for a moment. 'The idea was to destroy her from a distance, Potter. I'm not sure I want you that close to her. We should have no difficulty in destroying her from a distance.'

Harry started to shake his head in protest before he realized just who he was shaking it at and stopped instantly. 'I understand, Sir. But she is fast and strong. We will not get more than one chance. Her narrow body size makes aim difficult. She may well escape our wands, Sir, but she won't be able to escape me.'

'I don't like it.' Burgess spoke up immediately but Galen hushed him with a wave of his hand, much as Harry had done the day before.

'Do you truly believe this to be the best option, Potter?' The elderly wizard questioned and Harry nodded.

'Yes, Sir. I do.' Harry said firmly.

There were another few minutes of silence as Cripps, Davis and Burgess shifted uneasily nearby and Galen continued starting at Harry. 'Very well.' The elder wizard said eventually.

The Head of the Unspeakables silenced the other three with a look as Harry crossed the few steps and picked the locket up off the pedestal and glanced up to meet Burgess' eyes.

The older man clearly read what Harry wanted and sighed heavily even as he lifted his wand again and drew it across his palm, much as he'd done in the cave the day before, letting the blood well in his hand.

Harry's eyes darkened as he felt the venom flood his mouth. He tore his eyes from Burgess' hand and lifted the locket, biting down on it with his indestructible teeth and letting the venom seep through the crack. Much like the others they'd destroyed there was a blinding flash of light, followed by a screeching wail and then nothing. When he looked back Burgess had healed the cut and vanished the blood and all four in the room were staring at him with expressions ranging between amusement and awe.

He smiled sheepishly. 'It worked.'

Galen let out a laugh. 'That it did, Potter. That it did.'

'You'd want to be bloody careful what you touch with that mouth, Potter.' Davis chortled, expecting Harry to retort but the young man just nodded, his thoughts moving to Draco and the conversation they'd had the evening before last.

'You don't need to tell me that, Davis.' He added softly, a slight wistful tone to his voice that had Burgess frowning.

'So, Sir. The Diadem next?' He cut in before Davis could say anything further. 'Do we have any leads on its whereabouts?'

Galen followed him, noting the distant look in Harry's eyes. 'There are several possibilities. Potter, did you uncover anything?'

Harry swallowed again, trying to get the last of the venom out of his mouth and nodded. 'I believe that she was in possession of it when she died and that her daughter Helena may well have come into it afterwards. I still have a further three books to go through from the vault at home and hopefully one of them will be able to tell us what happened to her.'

Galen hummed to himself for a moment. 'Alright then, gentlemen. I suggest that we convene again in three days when Potter has had a chance to finish his research.'

'Yes, Sir.' Four voices called out strongly in reply.

'Dismissed.' Galen said curtly, returning to his desk as the four men filed from the room.

* * *

'Hello.'

Draco looked up from the book he was reading as Harry suddenly appeared beside him from the house. The blond smiled and patted the ground beside him, watching as Harry folded himself gracefully till he was leaning back against the tree next to the Slytherin.

'Did whatever you have to do go okay then?' Draco asked carefully. He felt a bit hurt that Harry still couldn't share what he was doing. He felt that he had shown his loyalty when he had removed the Dark Mark. Harry had to know that Draco would never betray him, not now, not ever.

Harry looked at him, his expression pensive. 'It is not you, Draco.' He said softly. 'Other than the team only Albus knows. You have to know that if I could tell you I would.'

Draco nodded swiftly. 'I know.' He muttered before going back to his book.

Harry signed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree. Everything was so much more complicated now. Before his birthday his life had been far simpler. Train, study, eat and sleep. That was it. Other than his family and the team he had no social interaction with anyone, especially not with a moody teenage boy he would give his life for…well his existence anyway.

Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him and slowly opened his own. He studied them for several moments before he reached out and took the book from Draco's hand and placed it on the grass beside them before standing even as he lifted Draco effortlessly to his feet. 'I want to show you something.' He murmured and Draco's eyes widened. The Slytherin let out a squeak of surprise as Harry lifted the smaller figure bodily once again until Draco was hanging on to him like a backpack before taking off into the forest bordering Godrics Hollow.

He could feel Draco's heartbeat thundering in the chest pressed tightly against his back and hear the slightly panicked breathing in his ear as he raced through the forest. A few minutes later he slowed and stopped allowing Draco to settle his feet down on the floor before the Slytherin looked around him in wonder.

They were in the shadows beside a small clearing that was barely twenty feet across. A sheer rock face claimed one side with a semi-circle of trees around them. Beams of sunlight grazed the grass after and Harry watched the different emotions play across Draco's face. His blonde hair was completely mussed, falling in the silver eyes but not hiding the boy's wonder at the sight around him. His eyes eventually landed on Harry with a question clearly visible.

'I wanted to show you that I do trust you.' Harry whispered, reaching out to caress the blonde's pale cheek. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off. 'I may not be able to tell you everything, at least not yet. But I will share something with you that I have never shared with anyone, not even my family.'

Draco's eyes widened as Harry stepped back and pulled off his shirt, discarding it on the ground beside him before walking several paces away till the sunbeams danced over his marble skin. Draco frowned as Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at himself. 'Finite Incantatem.' He whispered and suddenly Draco's eyes widened so far they looked as if they might fall out of his head.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Draco gasped, staggering towards Harry but stopping a foot away and staring at the vampire's now sparkling luminescent skin. Splashes of rainbows danced around them as if glinting off diamonds, which is what Harry's skin currently looked like. 'What? How?' He squeaked.

Harry's shoulders stiffened, which was a close to a shrug as the young man would get. 'This is the real reason vampires do not go out in sunlight. At least muggle ones anyway.' He murmured.

Draco was still stunned and moments later he abruptly dropped to the ground even as his eyes remained on Harry.

'Draco.' Harry immediately knelt by the other boy and tentatively reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' He said sadly.

Draco shook his head, swallowing heavily, even as he reached out a shaking hand towards the sparkling skin on Harry's chest. 'Beautiful.' He croaked. 'You are so beautiful.'

Harry's expression softened and he captured Draco's hand in his own, tugging the smaller teenager till he was all but sitting in his lap. 'Beauty on the outside is worthless, Draco. It will fade with time…usually. It's what we are on the inside that counts. What we believe in and what we contribute to the lives of those we love.'

Draco studied his face intently for several minutes. 'That's why you work so hard.'

Harry nodded. 'Albus, Severus, Remus and Tonks and even Kingsley and the others. They are my family. They are all I have ever known. I will do anything to make sure they are safe and that they remain that way. That their lives are as easy as possible and that they are filled with as much joy as I can give them. Just as I would for you.' He added barely above a whisper.

Grey eyes took in the earnest expression on Harry's face. 'What is Severus to you?' Draco asked curiously.

Harry's mouth twitched and his green eyes sparkled. 'He is my father.' He said bluntly.

Once again Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at Harry in stunned silence. It took almost a minute before he blinked several times and shook his head. 'I beg your pardon.'

Harry snorted and decided to take pity on the Sytherin. 'When I was eleven and the Minister began asking for me, Albus knew that something would have to be done to take me out of their hands. At that point I was technically a ward of the Ministry and they could summon me at any point and…gift…me with new guardians of their choice.'

'But what of your godparents? Why couldn't that have looked after you?'

Draco's watched as Harry's expression became shuttered. 'My godfather was in Azkaban at the time for something he didn't do. He escaped when I was thirteen but he died two years later in a Death Eater attack. My godmother was Alice Longbottom.' He didn't need to say anything more. Draco knew exactly who Alice Longbottom was and what had happened to her.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

Harry gave him a wan smile. 'Don't be. It was nothing to do with you.'

'So why Severus? Why not Lupin or Shacklebolt or even Dumbledore?'

Harry sighed. 'Kingsley was too young, Albus too old and Remus…well…too furry.' He finished with a chuckle that Draco copied. 'At the time, Severus was the best choice. Besides, he has been my greatest confidant over the years. He hated my biological father. James Potter was a bastard to him in school, but Severus never let that cloud his judgment in the way he treated me. He's always been there for me. He is, to me, my father and he always will be.'

Draco studied the beautiful face so close to his own, easily seeing the emotions playing across it for the first time. 'What happened that day?'

He didn't need to elaborate on what day he meant. Harry could quite easily guess. The Boy-Who-Lived let out another sigh. 'It was an accident. Kingsley, Moody, Severus and I were on an exercise. Moody and Kingsley took one fork in a cave and Severus and I the other. We were talking about something, and probably shouldn't have been, and the coven snuck up on us. Severus tried to protect me but he was careless. He left himself wide open and was thrown across the cave and I was bitten. We still don't know why but as soon as I was bitten the coven fled.'

Draco frowned as he turned the explanation over in his head before catching Harry's eyes with his own once again. 'I understand now.' He said softly and Harry smiled, reaching up to caress Draco's pale cheek. His green eyes all but glowing in the sunlight.

'Thank you, Draco.' He whispered.

The Slytherin frowned. 'Whatever for?'

Harry pulled him closer and brushed his lips across the boy's temple. 'For believing in me, and in our life together to give up so much. You will never know just how much it meant to me, and how much it tears at me not to be able to share everything with you that I want to.'

Draco reached up and placed a small hand over his mouth and shook his head. 'It's okay, Harry. I told you. It was a small price to pay. I understand that there are things you cannot tell me and while it is irritating,' He added with a small grin. 'I can live with it. I know you will tell me when you're able to.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes.' He promised and Draco smiled again, removing his hand.

Harry's eyes swept over the blonde's face in silence for several moments. 'Please, promise me you won't move.'

Draco frowned but nodded and watched as Harry swallowed heavily several times, conjuring a glass of water and drinking it before lowering his head and pressing his lips to Draco's own as the glass tumbled to the ground beside them.

Draco felt a fire burst to life in his belly. The kiss was tentative but tender and so filled with promise and Draco couldn't help but respond automatically, shifting in Harry's arms and threading his fingers through the long dark hair as he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth insistently. Harry's taste called to him so strongly and distantly Draco wondered just who the magical creature in the relationship was.

He felt his tongue catch on one of Harry's teeth and suddenly the young man shoved him away. 'Run, Draco.' Harry gasped harshly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

'Harry?'

'Draco, please, please go.' Harry begged, his hands clawing at the grass under them in order to stop reaching out towards the Slytherin who lay sprawled nearby. 'Draco, please.' Harry all but growled and Draco quickly realized what had happened as he tasted the copper in his mouth. He cast Harry a final anxious look before launching himself up off the ground and into the forest around them, hoping to Merlin that he was heading in the right direction.

He didn't need to see what followed. The sounds of splintering wood and harsh cries were enough to give him a vivid image as it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer – It's mine I tell you, mine!...Oh, if anyone believed that then I have a bridge in Sydney and some real estate in Florida that I'm selling, just email me!

**Chapter 5 – Stop Hiding**

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the window, ostensibly reading the text he held but in reality staring out across the fields in the hope of getting a glimpse of Harry.

'Draco?' Remus' questioning voice from the doorway shook him out of his stupor. 'What are you doing? You're obviously not reading.' He added with a snort.

Draco closed the book and set it on the table beside him. 'Waiting for Harry.' He said honestly.

Remus frowned, his expression quizzical. 'Harry? He's in the library. Has been for the last hour and a half.'

Suddenly the werewolf was all but shoved aside as Draco flew past him and down the corridor, almost bowling over Tonks and Severus as they stepped out of the kitchen.

'Draco?' Tonks called out but Draco ignored her, flinging himself around the corner and through the door to the library. Harry glanced up at him impassively before returning his attention to the ancient tomes laid out in front of him.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stalked across the room, slamming his lone hand down on the desk and regretting for a moment the loss of his other hand when it made barely a sound. It would have been much more dramatic with two. 'Look at me, damn it.' He snarled. Harry raised his eyes again and Draco wanted to wipe the blank expression off the other man's face. He knew what Harry was doing. He'd almost lost control and so the vampire had backed off once again, and Draco refused to let him, not now they'd finally moved forward. 'Don't you dare, Harry. Don't you even think about it.' He hissed as Remus, Tonks and Snape stepped further into the room and concerned glances were exchanged. None of the three knew what had brought out this anger in Draco but they knew it might not end well going by Harry's past reaction to the emotion.

Harry lay down his quill and sat back, arching an eyebrow in question even as his face remained blank. 'To what exactly are you referring, Draco?' He asked calmly. Too calmly.

Draco suddenly wanted to smack him, if only to get the expression off Harry's face.

So he did.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock as he stared up at Draco. The Slytherin was trembling, his hand clenched into a fist, probably because it had felt like smacking concrete, and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Severus took several steps closer to them and then Draco suddenly threw himself at Harry, taking advantage of his stunned state to wrap his arm tightly around Harry's neck and plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth, kissing the other for all he was worth. He didn't care that Harry sat as if made of stone. Or that his tongue cut repeatedly on Harry's teeth until blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

Harry let out an animalistic growl and wrapped arms of steel round him for no more than a second, returning the kiss before shoving him away again, so forcefully he landed on the floor halfway across the room. And then Harry vanished.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CC

'Albus, what the hell are we going to do. Draco will die if Harry does not return soon.' Remus' voice was pitched slightly higher in his panic. It had been over four hours since Harry had disappeared and Draco was worryingly close to death. Some of the venom that had remained on Harry's teeth had come into contact with the cuts on Draco's tongue and now the Slytherin lay bathed in sweat on the bed, his body fighting against the small amount of venom as it tried its best to turn him without success and instead settled for killing him.

'Calm yourself, Remus. I am sure that Severus will return with Harry momentarily.'

'How? From where?' Remus snapped. 'Harry could be on the other side of the world…he could be on the damned moon for Merlin's sake.'

'Remus.' Tonks laid her hand on his arm and he turned away from the headmaster and pulled her close.

'Do you know what Harry will do if he dies.' Remus whispered. It was not a question.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

'Go away.' Harry said coldly when Severus apparated into the stunning apartment in Paris that Harry had bought a year ago. It was in a beautiful location, overlooking the Champs Elysees and every time Severus saw it he couldn't help but feel that it was so Harry down to the smallest detail. From the vaulted ceilings to the heavy drapes that framed the windows and the comfortable but elegant furniture. Of course, unlike Harry, who could apparate wherever in the world he liked, Severus had had to go to the Ministry and request an international portkey, hence the delay even though this was the first place he'd looked. He'd known Harry would be here.

'That isn't very polite.' Severus murmured folding his arms over his chest.

Harry turned from the window and glared at him. 'I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.' He retorted.

Severus arched an eyebrow in slight amusement. 'You haven't acted like a child since you were three, Harry. Do you think you could refrain from doing so now?' The potions master drawled.

Harry folded his arms over his chest in a mock reproduction of the older man's stance. 'And you haven't tried to intimidate me since I was three either.' He parroted. 'Do you think **you** could refrain from doing so now?'

Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry scowled and turned back to the window, flicking his hand and effortlessly tossing the other man away from him. Snape flew back out the door and hit the wall of the hallway behind him and dropped to the floor in a rain of plaster and then the door slammed shut behind him.

Harry suddenly felt slightly guilty at what he'd done and closed his eyes, rubbing tiredly at his face as he heard Severus pick himself up off the floor. He hadn't meant to hurt the other man. He'd just seen those onyx eyes narrow and knew that another lecture would quickly follow. And right now, he couldn't cope with being lectured.

He couldn't let Severus leave without apologizing though and he flicked another hand at the door and it opened, startling the potions master who had been reaching for the handle. 'I'm sorry.' He murmured, knowing Snape would be able to hear.

He heard the older man sigh and the heavy footsteps echo across the polished wood floor before a gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder. 'I know you are, Harry.' Severus' silky voice washed over him. 'But you need to come home now.'

Harry swallowed as the taste of Draco's blood that lingered in his mouth had it flooding with venom again. 'I can't. I almost killed him.' He breathed. 'He wants something from me that I cannot give him without endangering his life.'

Snape grasped his shoulders and turned him till he could look into the green eyes. 'It's too late for that. You have to come home, Harry.' He repeated. 'Because Draco is dying.'

Harry's eyes widened and Snape saw a flash of horror in them. Moments later the room was empty.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

'Ahhh.' Tonks screamed as they both arrived without a sound only yards away. Snape put a hand over his mouth as the international apparition left him heaving. Harry however, had eyes only for Draco and he moved seemingly unseeing past the others in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed reaching out towards Draco but hesitating before he actually touched him.

'This is all my fault.' He whispered.

Draco let out a soft moan and turned towards him, pained grey eyes flicking open. 'Harry.' Draco rasped.

'Draco, I'm sorry.'

'Don't. It was my fault, not yours. You been trying to protect me and I wouldn't listen.' A grimace crossed Draco's face and Harry automatically clasped his hand.

'Draco?' He questioned.

'Harry please.' Draco's voice wasn't much more than a whisper as the effort to say all he had already had exhausted him.

'I don't know what to do, Draco.'

Remus moved towards the two but Snape grasped his arm and shook his head.

'You have to finish it, Harry.' Draco pleaded.

Harry shook his head violently even as he tried to move away but Draco's hand held his firmly with a strength born of desperation.

'Please, Harry.' Draco repeated.

'I can't. I can't do that to you.'

'Harry, there is no other choice.'

'No!' Harry said harshly.

Draco studied him in silence for a moment before removing his hand and closing his eyes. 'Then let me die in peace.' He whispered tiredly and Harry let out a choking sound.

'No.' Harry cried, reaching for Draco's hand and channelling as much healing magic through it as he could.

'Harry, don't.' Draco struggled fruitlessly in his weakened state. 'I don't want to live like this anymore.'

'Harry!' Albus' voice was commanding, as was the power behind it, and all of Harry's training kicked in as he immediately let Draco go and stood up, eyes unseeing the wall in front of him. Albus looked at him for a moment before turning his attention to Draco.

'Now, Draco, perhaps you can elaborate on that last statement.' He all but ordered.

'Albus.' Severus started, knowing what Draco didn't want to say, but Albus waved him off, intense blue eyes pinned on Draco. The Slytherin squirmed under the headmaster's gaze.

'This is a half-life.' He whispered finally, glancing at the impassive vampire standing nearby before closing his eyes. 'I know I promised to come and do whatever it took to make him see, and I have done my best, but if this is how it will be for the rest of my life then I can't live it. I want all of it, not just the parts that might not hurt me.' Draco grimaced again as a burst of pain washed through him and Harry made an aborted movement towards him but stopped at Dumbledore's staying hand.

'Go on, Draco.' The elderly wizard said encouragingly.

The Slytherin swallowed again and opened his eyes, his voice getting steadily rougher. 'I am his mate and we are together forever, but I am mortal and he isn't. He cannot hold me properly for fear of breaking something, he cannot kiss me without poisoning me. We are too different and I cannot see any other way to negate the emptiness I feel even when he is with me. I'm sorry.' He finished softly, his eyes closing as a single tear rolled down his cheek

This time it was Harry who held up his hand before Albus could question Draco further and knelt silently beside the bed reaching out to cup the pale, clammy cheek, tuning the far too ashen looking face towards him and willing the grey eyes to open. 'You don't know what you're asking of me.' He whispered.

Draco gave him a pained smile. 'I know exactly what I asking.'

Harry could see both pain and desperation warring in the silver eyes. 'This will change you irrevocably, Draco. This isn't losing a limb. This is your life. This cannot be changed.' He was just as desperate to keep Draco mortal for as long as he could.

Draco gave a soft shake of his head, as if knowing what Harry was thinking. 'I know, but my life, as it was, is already over. I will die if you do not do this. You know that, Harry.' He added with another grimace of pain.

'Draco.' Harry pleaded.

'Please.' Draco could feel the last of his strength failing him. The effort to stay conscious so long had taken its toll and he could feel the darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision.

'Draco?'

You haven't much time to make this choice, Harry.' Albus warned him, waving his wand in an intricate pattern over the Slytherin. Harry swallowed heavily, glancing at the others in the room, seeing all had their wands out, and that Moody and Shacklebolt had arrived in the meantime to assist in restraining what could very well be a grief stricken vampire in a matter of minutes. Images flashed in front of Harry's eyes and he blinked several times, feeling nauseous himself. This wasn't a choice. There was no choice. But the thought alone made his stomach roil horribly.

'Harry.' Severus voice was tender but tinged with impatience and Harry turned his head until he could see the man who was his father in all but blood. 'Do not throw away what you have found with Draco. I have no doubt that eventually you might regain control of yourself without him, but after seeing you so happy these last months I do not wish for you to try. If you will not do it for Draco, or for yourself, then for the love of all things magic, do it for me.'

Harry stared into the onyx eyes in silence for several seconds that seemed to stretch on for hours to those watching. He realized what the other man was saying and nodded slowly, shifting so he was sitting on the bed beside Draco and lifting the limp body in his arms.

He kissed the pale cheek, revelling in the warmth of Draco's skin; warmth that would soon be lost forever. 'I love you, Draco.' He whispered in the Slytherin's ear before lowering his mouth to the pale skin of Draco's neck. He hesitated a moment, inhaling the scent that was distinctly Draco and waiting for his mouth to fill with venom. He didn't want to drink Draco's blood, he wanted to turn him. He waited another moment but there was no flood and he shifted Draco in his arms so he could look up at Snape. The potions master seemed to know what he was asking, just as William Burgess always did and quickly conjured a small knife and ran it across his palm. Harry's nostrils flared and finally the venom came. With a cross between a whimper and a sigh he closed his eyes and bit down hard on Draco's neck, forcing the blood back down the jugular as venom poured in before he licked it closed and quickly switched to the other side. When he was finished and that wound too was closed, Harry continued to hold Draco to him tightly, his head buried in the pale hair and his shoulders shaking. All those in the room knew that if he could actually cry anymore, he would be.

Draco remained in a comatose state for several days and Harry refused to leave his side. Severus' classes had been cancelled for the last two days and both Poppy and Dumbledore had flooed in from Hogwarts straight after the Friday evening meal to check on the two young men once again. Poppy was hopeful that the Slytherin would wake this evening but no one really knew how long the transformation took as Harry's hadn't exactly been normal when coupled in with his inheritance. The could really only guess using Draco's now non-existent heartbeat and marble like body to work out that the transformation must be close to complete.

Albus, Snape, Remus and Tonks all stood quietly whispering in the corner as Poppy cast several spells over Draco and Harry watched on, silent and impossibly still.

Moments later Harry suddenly threw himself off the chair and in front of Poppy just as Draco launched up off the bed at her. There was a large crack as Draco's elbow hit Harry's jaw and a snarl as the Slytherin tried to get past his mate to the medi-witch and then they were both gone.

The remaining occupants of the room looked around at each other wide eyed before Albus let out a chuckle. 'I do believe that young Draco may be a little more…difficult…than Harry was.'

Severus let out a snort of his own. 'Draco has always been more difficult than Harry, Albus. He is a Malfoy, even though the name is no longer his. I wonder how long it will take Harry to calm him down.'

'Knowing Harry, he'll just stick him in a body bind until he can work some of his mind magic and the problem will be solved.' Remus added a chuckle of his own.

Tonks rolled her eyes. 'I doubt it. Harry feels guilty enough for having to turn him. He will let Draco rampage for as long as he likes as long as it puts no one in danger, and then he will bring him back.' She said simply.

Albus nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Poppy's shoulders and guiding her towards the door. 'Well, whatever happens, I must let Galen know there is a further delay and I think Poppy could use a good glass of Firewhiskey.' He added with a wink at the still pale medi-witch.

'A double.' Poppy said firmly causing chuckles from the others.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Harry braced himself for impact as Draco ran at him again but this time he used his training to subdue the younger and stronger vampire. He'd let Draco all but beat on him for the past seven hours in an effort to stop him running away yet again towards the local village and he finally realized that as guilty as he felt this was not helping the Slytherin to adapt.

'Calm down.' Harry hissed in the pale ear belonging to the body underneath him. Draco was face down in the dirt, arm twisted behind his back almost up past his shoulders as Harry clamped down hard on one of the nerves in his neck with the other hand; the action stopping any movement from Draco below that point.

Draco hissed and snarled at him but Harry ignored it, knowing deep down his mate didn't mean the insult. He cast a body bind and a special locking spell he'd helped teach Severus before his birthday in case it had ever been needed before turning the younger vampire over so he could look into his eyes.

'I believe in you, Draco.' He whispered before with a heavy sigh he delved into his mate's mind.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C

'Do you think Harry's alright?' Remus asked hesitantly in the uncomfortable silence that permeated the room. 'It's almost seven. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to restrain Draco. You know the stories of how strong newborn vampires are'

'I imagine we would have heard something if that had happened.' Albus said calmly.

The elderly headmaster was the only calm figure in the room. The rest either paced or shuffled pages of books without really reading them, or drank copious amounts of tea. Harry and Draco had disappeared almost twelve hours before and all were concerned that Harry's guilt had got the better of him and he had been unable to subdue the newborn vampire before something significant had happened.

'Nothing happened.' Harry's voice from the doorway startled them albeit not as much as the sight of his torn clothing and still repairing pink scars that had obviously been quite deep at some point.

'Is he alright?' Severus gestured to the limp figure held tightly in Harry's arms. 'Why is he sleeping?'

Harry let out a soft snort of fond amusement. 'He's not asleep. He's out cold.' Harry explained. 'Stupid git fought for everything. First physically and then mentally. He didn't like me in his head and he fought tooth and nail to get me out.'

'But it worked, yes?' Albus questioned glancing at Poppy who had remained several yards away. 'He is safe?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes. He will still have urges occasionally for another few weeks until the mind magic melds completely but I will know and will be able to head them off.'

Tonks frowned. 'How will you do that?'

Suddenly the other five in the room got the impression that if Harry could have blushed, he would have. 'I just will.' He murmured softly. Snape let out a bark of laughter and Remus snorted.

'Perhaps you should clean yourself and Draco up and get some rest Harry. I know Galen is keen to speak with you later today if you're up to it.'

Harry nodded, giving them all a brief smile before he crossed the room and headed out the other door and upstairs to his rooms and into his bathroom.

He flicked his wand conjured a chair in the corner and laid Draco on it whilst he turned on the taps and ran a steaming bath, adding a couple of potions to sooth muscles and scrapes although most were pretty much healed. It was mainly the few phoenix tears in the second potion that Harry wanted in there. The fumes from the bath when combined with them would help to sooth the neural pathways in Draco's head.

He waited till the bath was full before banishing both of their clothes and lifting Draco in his arms again. He stepped into the large deep tub and lowered them both till he was sitting down with Draco held loosely in his lap. The bath was far hotter than a mortal could have stood, but neither of their skins turned red, nor did it feel much warmer than tepid. Harry sighed and shook his head. He'd known that Draco was no longer mortal but this was the final piece of tangible proof and he mourned the loss of that warm soft body.

He picked up a washcloth and gently began cleaning the dirt off Draco's now marble-like skin. He washed the silk like blond hair before doing the same for himself, floating Draco in the water with a spell and continually reheating it to keep the steam going so Draco would continue to breathe in the fumes from the potion.

Once he was finished he lay back and closed his eyes, cancelling the charm on Draco and tugging the newborn into his arms, entwining their legs together and reheating the water once again. He nuzzled at the pale skin at Draco's throat, inhaling the smell that was his mate. It hadn't changed during the turning and for that, Harry was very grateful.

About half an hour later Harry could feel the bond between them begin to stir and he quickly and gently lifted Draco out of the bath, casting a drying charm on them both and carrying him through to the bedroom. He dressed them both in some silk pyjamas before sliding into bed and holding Draco close, gently running his fingers through the blond hair.

Draco let out a soft groan that had Harry tightening his arms automatically before realizing he might be crushing the other boy and quickly loosening his hold.

'You don't have to do that anymore.' Draco's voice was naught but a whisper but Harry heard it clearly. His chest burned as Draco finally opened his eyes and looked at him, the grey almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the room. 'Thank you.'

Harry swallowed and shook his head. 'It shouldn't have happened.' He insisted.

Draco arched an eyebrow before instantly shoving Harry onto his back straddling him, his grey eyes glowing even brighter in the hidden halo of his hair. 'Shut up.' He hissed bluntly before mashing his lips against Harry's. Harry hesitated for about three seconds before he carefully hugged Draco to him and returned the kiss.

'You cannot hurt me anymore. No matter what you do. How tight you hold me, how hard you kiss me. It makes no difference.' Draco murmured into Harry's neck before biting it harshly as he pressed his hips downward.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what happened next but a minute later their positions were reversed and their clothing gone as Harry hovered over the smaller Slytherin. Draco's eyes flashed as he pulled Harry closer. 'I have waited so long for this.' He whispered and Harry quickly captured the red lips with his own once again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Harry stood at attention beside the fireplace in the sitting room hours later. The bond had been sealed and they had rested. Severus, Remus, Albus and Tonks couldn't believe the change in the two. Harry oozed power and protection without even moving and Draco was responding to whatever telepathic or magical signals Harry was sending out with little motions of his hands or eyes that only seem to mean something to the two of them. Every so often Draco's gaze would linger on Harry, grey eyes smouldering with emotion before he looked back down at the book in his lap. Harry for his part never turned his gaze away from the wall on the far side of the room as Galen, who had arrived about ten minutes before, conversed quietly with Albus.

'Nymphadora, my dear. Perhaps you could go and make some tea. I'm sure Remus and Severus would be happy to help you.' Remus snorted at the thinly veiled command to leave the room and Snape just rolled his eyes. Tonks bristled at the use of her given name but Remus calmed her and took her elbow before guiding her from the room, the potions master following.

'Draco stays.' Harry said bluntly, startling the two wizards remaining.

'Harry, perhaps it is best if Draco isn't drawn into this. He should be protected.' Albus said coaxingly.

For the first time Harry actually moved his gaze from the wall and pinned the two with an impassive look, albeit with a sense of strength contained in his eyes both knew would be difficult to break. 'The bond is whole. I'll hide nothing from him any longer.'

Draco knew he would have been blushing had he been able to. Instead he felt along the bond that connected them and threw down a burst of warmth and gratitude he knew Harry would feel. The taller vampire showed no sign of noticing anything except for the tiniest uplift at the corner of his mouth that Draco knew was just for him.

'Potter, I do not believe this is something that should be shared with anyone outside the unit.' Galen insisted.

'Yes Sir.' Harry's face was coldly impassive once again.

Galen and Albus exchanged glances before the Head of the Unspeakables tried again. 'I could order you not to speak of it.' He said sternly.

Harry straightened even more. 'Yes Sir. You could.'

'But you would ignore me.'

This time Harry actually allowed a small smile to creep on his face, an expression of fond amusement dancing in his eyes. 'Of course not, Sir.' Galen turned towards Draco to order him from the room but a moment later Harry's words stopped him. 'I do not need to speak to communicate with Draco.' He added, his eyes flicking to Draco's as he shoved a number of images into the other vampire's mind.

Draco watched inwardly as images of the different horcruxes and how they had been destroyed flashed before his eyes finishing with Ravenclaw's Diadem as they faded.

Comprehension dawned on Draco's face and Albus snorted softly. 'Too late, he knows.'

Galen sighed angrily but was interrupted when Draco spoke. 'It's in the Room of Requirement.' The Slytherin offered with a smile.

Harry arched an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about when the last image floated back to him. 'You're sure?'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, I saw it when I went to look for something. You need to ask for a really good place to hide things to find the room.'

'Does anyone else know it's there?'

Draco shrugged. 'Anyone who could find the Room could find it, but I doubt they would know what it was.'

'Potter!' Galen barked, halting further conversation. 'Perhaps you could fill us in on what in Merlin's name you are blathering about….in your own time of course.' He added dryly.

Harry tore his eyes from Draco and he visibly straightened again as they landed back on Galen. 'Sorry, Sir. We may have found our second last horcrux.'

The conversation regarding Draco of the moments before were immediately forgotten. 'At Hogwarts?' Galen questioned.

Harry nodded and Galen glanced at Albus before looking back at Harry. 'Do you believe it will be difficult to retrieve?' Harry shook his head as Draco supplied him with another image of exactly where in the room it was. 'Good. Retrieve it, but do not destroy it in the school. Report to the office as soon as you have it.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry nodded and bowed as Galen turned to Albus. Draco had stood up and come over to where Harry stood by the fireplace. 'I won't be long.' Harry told him and Draco nodded and swallowed.

'What if…?' The Slytherin trailed off. It had only been days since he had been turned and Harry knew the other was worried he might lose control while he was gone.

'Severus will stay with you.' Albus said firmly as the potions master stepped back into the room, summoned in Harry's unique way.

Draco swallowed again and nodded, his grey eyes betraying his nervousness at Harry leaving. The older vampire grasped his chin and tilted his head up until he could look into his eyes. 'I have every faith in you, Draco. I know you have the strength to do this.' He murmured, his own green eyes intense. Draco nodded and swallowed again. 'Close your eyes.' Harry breathed and Draco obeyed, sighing inwardly as he felt lips touch his own chastely before they were gone, and so was Harry, who had pulled away and reached out to grasp Dumbledore's arm before he apparated them both off without a sound.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer – Tisn't mine.

**Chapter 6 – Freedom and Family**

'I'm so very pleased for you, dear boy.' Albus murmured as they walked slowly through the corridors of the school towards the seventh floor. Students rushed to dinner around them, stopping and almost tripping over their own feet at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived once again gracing the halls of the school. Harry, his face impassive as always, seemed to ignore it all as he patted Dumbledore's arm that remained tucked within his own.

'Thank you, Albus.' He replied quietly.

'You do realize this will be over soon?' Dumbledore questioned, carefully watching the young aristocratic face for any change. He wasn't to be disappointed. A small smile curved Harry's mouth and his eyes brightened. On anyone else the change would have been barely noticeable but Albus had been reading Harry's expressions for years.

'I know. It should never have taken this long, but it is very pleasing to know we are so close.'

'What will you do afterwards?' The headmaster was curious. Harry had trained for this for most of his life and Albus wondered what plans the young man had.

Harry stopped and glanced at him for a moment, before pacing three times in front of the blank wall, thinking hard about a place to hide things. Eventually the door appeared and he glanced back at Albus as he placed his hand on the door handle, a soft smile on his face. 'Hold Draco for the rest of our eternal lives.' He whispered before he disappeared inside.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC

Harry arrived back at Godrics Hollow with Albus two hours later to find Draco pacing anxiously in front of the fireplace, Remus and Tonks watching him from the sofa on the far side of the room and Snape standing nearby, his wand held loosely in his hand. Draco spun the moment he felt Harry arrive, even though they had made no sound and all but flung himself at the older vampire.

'It's okay. You did brilliantly.' Harry murmured into the silky blonde hair as he held the Slytherin tightly to him. Draco's hands fisted the back of his robes, fingernails tearing small holes in the fabric and he buried his head in Harry's throat. Harry felt Draco's nose softly tracing his jugular and knew the boy was close to losing control. 'Come on.' He whispered, gently pulling away but keeping one arm firmly around Draco's shoulders as he nodded in thanks to the potions master and Dumbledore before guiding Draco from the room and outside.

Once they were outside Harry pulled Draco close again and plundered his mouth till the smaller vampire let out a whine of frustration. He pulled away, a small smirk on his lips. 'If you catch me, I'm yours.' He breathed before darting away across the garden and into the forest. He knew Draco could hear him, and he knew the Slytherin wouldn't leave a challenge like that unanswered so he concentrated on his direction, circling around the far edge of the forest, picking up a small "snack" for Draco on the way before heading to the clearing.

Draco arrived almost silently minutes later and quickly took down the wolf Harry had stunned nearby and drained it. Harry stared in fascination as Draco looked up, a drop of blood on his cheek. The boy was now inhumanly beautiful and Harry couldn't help but let a shudder wrack through him as Draco stood gracefully and all but glided to his side, his eyes alight. He looked like the ultimate predator he was and Harry felt his stomach knot itself as a gentle hand cupped his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and lifted the other till they were nose to nose before tilting his head and licking the drop of blood of the pale cheek. His mouth moved to Draco's and the smaller vampire let out a groan as Harry's hand found its way under his shirt.

'You are wearing entirely too much.' Harry whispered into Draco's ear with a chuckle.

'Then get rid of it.' Draco moaned as Harry nipped the lobe in front of him. And Harry did.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CC

'We should probably go back.' Harry murmured into Draco's hair. The Slytherin shifted from where he was laying sprawled atop the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had watched the last of the sun slip past the horizon and with it the sparkle from their skin that had lit up the clearing faded.

'It's too nice here. Let's just stay.' Draco mumbled into the skin on Harry's chest. Harry snorted softly. For anyone else it would have been freezing, lying naked in the middle of the forest in the middle of December, but to them it felt no different to any other day of the year.

Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back until the blonde lifted his head and rested on his chin so he could look Harry in the eye. 'When do you go?' He asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, knowing exactly what the other was asking. 'Tomorrow.' He murmured and felt as Draco tensed in his arms. 'It will be okay, Draco. This is the final battle. And once it is over we can be together forever and I will never leave you again unless you ask me to.'

Harry watched as Draco swallowed. 'I want to come with you.'

Harry shook his head. 'No.'

'Harry, please.'

'No, Draco. It is not safe. Please don't ask me to split my focus between looking for you and doing what I must.' Harry pleaded softly.

'Will Severus be going? What about Dumbledore?' Draco questioned, lifting himself up to stare into Harry's green eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head. 'No, they will remain here with you. Only the team will be going.'

Draco seemed to want to question him again but thought better of it and slowly pulled away from Harry and stood, holding out his hand. 'I understand.' He said softly and Harry smiled, taking the proffered hand and pulling himself fluidly to his feet before summoning their banished clothes.

The walk back was made at a mostly normal human pace and in silence but it was a comfortable one and as they finally saw the lights of the house almost an hour later. Just as they reached the door, Draco stopped and Harry turned to face him, his expression curious.

'I know you are fairly indestructible but please promise me you won't take any chances.' Draco pleaded softly and Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure.

'I promise.' He murmured and they stood there in that embrace for several minutes before they finally went inside.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC

It was a sombre group that awaited Harry and Draco in the sitting room the next morning. When Harry first stepped into the room he almost had to back out again at the expressions of fear and sadness that were arrayed on the faces of those around them. Taking a deep breath he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

'I do not know why you all look as if you're going to a funeral.' He scolded and several smiles broke out as Draco moved to stand beside the fireplace and Harry shook each of his teacher's hands.

'If you fail, Potter, don't bother coming back.' Moody declared and Harry reached out to grasp Draco's arm as the vampire shot across the room to attack the ex-Auror.

'Not really appropriate this morning, Alastor.' Harry murmured with a roll of his eyes, giving Draco a look to settle down.

He hugged both Remus and Tonks, whose eyes were filled with tears. 'Stop crying, Dora. I'm coming back and then you'll just feel like a twit.' The metamorphmagus gave him a teary smile and Harry turned to Severus and Albus.

'Galen will meet you at the place you agreed on.' Dumbledore said softly and Harry nodded and glanced between the two men who had brought him to this day.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered.

Both smiled and one after another hugged the teenager tightly to them. They watched as Harry's mouth tightened and he closed his eyes momentarily before turning to Draco.

The two stared at each other for almost a minute in silence before Harry lifted both hands an cupped Draco's face, his thumb stroking the now marble like cheek before he bent his head and kissed the Slytherin gently but thoroughly before pulling away. 'I love you.' He whispered and moments later he was gone.

Galen, Burgess, Cripps and Davis were waiting for Harry when he landed in a small clearing they knew to be about two miles from where Tom Riddle was hiding out.

'Good morning.' Galen said softly and Harry nodded.

'Sorry if I kept you waiting.' He returned politely, nodding to each of the men gathered there.

'Not at all.' Galen went on seamlessly. 'We only arrived a few minutes ago ourselves. Now I trust everyone has complete understanding of the plan of attack.'

'Any ideas on exactly how many Death Eaters will be in there? Davis questioned.

Burgess looked to Galen who nodded. 'From the intelligence we've gathered we expect there to be about fifteen to twenty to be in there. Normally there would be more but we chose this day for a reason. It's a weekday; those with jobs will have left already.'

'Sensible.' Davis murmured and Burgess snorted.

'Ready to go, Harry?' Galen asked and the teenager nodded, his eyes already on the house in the distance.

After a moment he turned back. 'Give me ten minutes, I shouldn't need any more than that.' He said firmly before he suddenly shot off down the hill, nothing more than a blur to the four men still standing on the top.

They could vaguely see him appear momentarily before he suddenly dropped into one of his many animagus forms and he slithered behind a headstone and through a small hole in the wall of the run down house.

Harry's eyesight was almost as good in this form but he wasn't that keen on being so close to the ground. Unfortunately he wasn't as quick either. He listened out, keeping close to the walls as he carefully checked the first floor before moving up the stairs. He went straight to the room at the end that was lit, carefully peeking inside and thanking Merlin he remembered to cast a scent masking smell before he left as he saw the large form of Nagini curled up beside a chair, a pale hand dangling over the edge of it and patting her scales gently.

Harry's serpent like eyes narrowed as he thought about how to get the snake away from the Dark Lord. With an internal smirk he moved further down the hallway and into one of the darkened rooms to wait. 'Hungry, hungry, hungry.' He hissed loudly. 'Where are all the mice? Tasty mice should be here.' He continued to hiss, listening as Riddle told Nagini to go and find where the hissing was coming from and destroy it.

He continued hissing, even as he thought of the smell of Draco's blood before he changed and allowed his mouth to flood with venom. He heard Nagini right outside the room and then waited as she slithered in. It took less than three seconds before Harry had transformed, thrown up a wandless silencing charm and launched himself at the snake.

She was fast but Harry was faster, her soft fangs breaking off as she tried to sink them into the marble like skin on his arm, even as his sunk into her body about two feet behind her neck. Once again a soft wailing sound rang through the room and a moment later Harry dropped the now dead snake to the floor and wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve. It was time to finish this he thought as he heard the beginnings of an assault drift up from downstairs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Over three hours had passed since Harry had left and everyone who had been in the sitting room at the time still remained. Severus classes had been cancelled and Albus had just told Minerva that something important was happening that could not be missed and left her in charge. He wasn't moving from the room till he saw Harry return with his own eyes.

Several pots of tea had been drunk and whispered conversations had taken place but Draco had remained silent and still by the window. So still it was eerie. There were a number of glances towards him and Severus had tried to talk to him several times to no avail. It was just as the potions master got out of his seat for another try that Draco suddenly gasped and staggered forward to grasp the windowsill.

'Draco?' Severus questioned anxiously as he grasped the boy's shoulders. 'Draco, what is it?' He almost wanted to shake the boy but restrained himself as the rest of the room crowded around him.

Eventually Draco looked up, a look of joy on his face. 'He did it.' He whispered. The image of what was the Dark Lord only moments before that Harry had sent him still vivid in his mind. 'He did it, and he's okay.' He went on as laughter bubbled out of him.

'How do you know?' This question came from Moody.

Draco tried to calm his excitement. 'He showed me.'

The group stared between each other, knowing that Draco told the truth as Dumbledore had mentioned the way the two could now communicate.

'He did it.' Severus breathed.

'He did it.' Tonks added and suddenly Draco was yanked from his position leaning against the window and hugged tightly as cheering broke out around the room. The group was laughing and crying and clapping, grateful to know that Harry had been successful but more so that he was okay. Bottles of Butterbear and glasses of Firewhiskey were passed around as all the work this group had done since that fateful All Hallows Eve was finally realised.

'It would have been nice to have waited for us before you started celebrating.' Harry's voice rang out over the din and then more cheers rang out as everyone rushed to congratulate the young man and the group of three wizards who had accompanied him.

'Harry!' Draco cried and launched himself into the vampire's arms as Dumbledore poured the others each a glass of Firewhiskey.

'Where's Galen?' He asked the teenager.

Harry grinned. 'Telling Fudge the news. He should be here soon.' He added, still in Draco's embrace.

'Hope he has a good enough memory of that conversation for a pensieve.' Severus murmured dryly and Harry laughed, releasing Draco and allowing Albus and Severus to each hug him tightly.

'So what happened? Was it as anticlimactic as you thought it would be?' Albus questioned.

Those around them grew quiet with the question and Harry moved back, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and launched into a tale that would be repeated for years to come.

_Flashback_

_Harry dropped the silencing charm, casting a final glance at the dead snake on the floor and darting out the door and into the room containing the Dark Lord before Tom Riddle even realized he was there._

_'Potter.' Riddle hissed sibilantly._

_'Goodbye Tom.' Harry said simply._

_Riddle was fast, immediately sending a stream of curses in Harry's direction. But Harry was much faster, dodging them with the ease of movement that came naturally to vampires. A single hex caught his elbow as he stepped closer to the fuming Dark Lord but Harry barely felt it as he reached out and plunged his hand into Riddle's chest and grasped the monster's heart causing Riddle to stop instantly._

_'It won't matter.' Riddle gasped as pain tore through him._

_Harry's face curved into a decidedly wicked smirk. 'That's where you're wrong, Tom. They're all gone.' He whispered in Parseltongue. He watched as Riddle's eyes widened, comprehension dawning in the dulling red eyes before he yanked hard and tore the heart from the other's chest, letting the body drop to the floor._

_Harry's nostrils were instantly assaulted by the scent of fresh blood and he let out a keening sound that was barely heard over the shouting still going on downstairs. He quickly realised that this might not have been the best method of killing the bastard._

_He fought with himself as the stared unblinking at the organ in his hand, venom flooding his mouth._

_'You do not need it, Childe. You are strong enough to resist.' The soft voice from the corner had Harry's head shooting up as the heart tumbled from his blood covered hand._

_'Who…?'_

_The image of a tall dark haired man in the corner smiled. 'I am your Sire, or at least the memory of him.'_

_Harry's eyebrows shot skywards, the heart in his hand suddenly forgotten. 'You…' He trailed off, unable to say exactly what he wanted to._

_The hazy image took several steps closer to him. 'Yes, Childe. I am sorry if we have made your life more difficult but Turning you. But it had to be done. We knew you wouldn't survive if we didn't.'_

_'You didn't.' Harry said with a frown. 'You made it better actually. Thank you.'_

_The image gifted him with an indulgent smile._

_'But how did you know? I don't understand.'_

_'We needed you. We've known for centuries that you would be coming.'_

_Harry's frown deepened. 'Now I really do not understand.'_

_'You are at the centre of more than one prophecy, Childe. It was written over a millennium ago that we would need to hide ourselves away. That we would need one to find us again. You are that one. That is why we ambushed you all those centuries ago.'_

_Harry shook his head. 'But why, why would you do that?'_

_The man's smile softened. 'Because we need you to wake us, Childe. We need you to restore the Regalis to the Wizarding world.'_

_'Wake you?'_

_'We are not extinct, Childe, merely sleeping. You will know. When it is time, you will know.' The image said kindly before it faded away._

_Harry stared at the vacant spot in silence for several minutes before shaking himself out of his stupor just as Galen and the others burst through the doorway._

_Burgess and Galen both took only look at the blood covering Harry and as Galen banished it all Burgess set the corpse of the Dark Lord alight as Davis and Cripps pushed past them to Harry's side._

_'Harry?' Davis asked softly, his tone much more concerned than Harry had ever heard it. The Boy-Who-Lived looked up and met his eyes, his face breaking out into a smile as it dawned on him that it was all over. He knew that one day he would seek out the other Regalis and wake them as he was apparently fated to do but until then his life was finally his own. He shoved an image of the body of the Dark Lord towards his mate before he turned to see the others all looking at him, unable to hide the looks of both pride and relief on their faces._

_'Let's go home.' He said softly and Burgess grabbed him around the shoulders and tugged him towards the door._

_'Best idea you've had all day, Potter.' Cripps added with a laugh and together the wizard's left the room just as the flames that had reduced the Dark Lord's body to nothing but ash just flickered out._

_End Flashback_

'Well, that was certainly different.' Snape muttered.

Draco poked Harry's side and the taller man glanced down at him. 'You've had madmen and now vampires targeting you…anyone else I should know about?' He asked dryly and those around them chuckled.

Harry bent his head and kissed the shell of Draco's ear. 'No, no more, I promise.' He whispered.

'Except for Fudge.' Kingsley offered. 'You know he will want to speak with you.'

'Probably more than speak with you.' Tonks added, her arm around Remus' waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and shook his head. 'That wasn't the agreement.' He said firmly.

'He will try and get around it.' Burgess tried to get a handle on how Harry would take the Minister of Magic continually summoning him for press conferences and parties.

Harry's smirk deepened and he glanced at Dumbledore. 'Good luck.' He murmured and Albus let out a laugh.

'Harry?' Draco's voice was curious but Harry just shook his head.

'It won't matter.' Harry said firmly.

'No it won't.' Galen called from the doorway as he crossed the room.

Dumbledore reached out and shook the wizard's hand in congratulations. 'You must be very pleased.' He said softly.

'Incredibly.' Galen agreed glancing at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived raised an eyebrow. 'I gather he tried.' He questioned.

Galen nodded.

'And I gather you shot him down.' Harry finished and Galen nodded again.

'Shot who down?' Remus asked curiously.

'Fudge.' Harry, Galen and Albus all chorused.

'What in Merlin's name are you talking about?' Draco snapped, clearly reaching the end of his control. There were far more people in the room than Draco was used to since his change and their heightened excitement had sent their hearts pumping overtime. The stress of waiting for Harry to return had also clearly taken its toll and this obscure verbal dancing was the last straw.

Harry wrapped his arms around the young vampire held him tightly, gently rubbing his back as he cast a wandless spell around them to block the scent of all the humans in the room. 'I insisted an Unbreakable Vow, before I started as an Unspeakable, with Fudge.' He murmured softly, but all in the room could hear him clearly.

'You got the Minister of Magic to make an Unbreakable Vow, when you were thirteen.' Severus spluttered.

Harry laughed. 'Yes, you can get a man to do anything when he is desperate enough.'

'What was it? The vow I mean?' Tonks asked as her hair turned a putrid lime green that was the image of Fudge's bowler hat.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore who answered for him as he kissed Draco softly and tried to calm the tension that still ran through the blonde.

'The gist was that Harry would work with Galen and his team to ensure the destruction of Tom Riddle and in return Fudge and the Ministry would leave him alone. Permanently.' Albus explained. 'It was certainly a highlight I have to say. The look on Cornelius' face when Harry gave him the conditions he insisted upon in order to cooperate was priceless.'

'I agree.' Galen added with a laugh of his own. 'I've never seen anyone manage to get anything out of the man so quickly.'

Harry just shrugged, kissing a now much calmer Draco on the temple again. 'He needed me, not the other way around. I still would have done it. All of it.' He insisted, smiling at Galen and his three colleagues. 'But I knew what would happen afterwards, and I knew I didn't want it.'

'But Harry, you've worked so hard for this. You should be recognized.' Kingsley insisted, several people agreeing until Harry held up a hand to silence them.

'Can I say something please?' He asked softly, releasing Draco and waiting until he received nods from the dozen people in the room. 'I'm not the only one who worked hard for this. All of you have. All of you put your lives on hold to raise me, to train me, to support me. Whatever I did, I did because you believed in me, all of you.' He added looking to Burgess and the others as thoughts of their different missions flicked through his head. 'I would never have been able to accomplish what I have without you all. You have been there for me whenever I have needed you.' This time he looked to Albus, Severus and the others who had shared his life since he was nothing but a toddler. 'I didn't destroy Riddle because I had to, because it was written that I would. I didn't even destroy him for killing mum and dad. I destroyed him so that you could all be free. So that I could give you something in return for all you have done for me.'

There was a stunned silence that lasted for almost a full minute before Tonks burst into tears and Severus reached out and grasped Harry roughly before hugging him tightly again. He only remained that way for another minute before Albus separated them and hugged the teenager himself.

Eventually everyone stepped back after receiving a fierce hug of their own and Harry stepped back, picking up the glass of firewhiskey that Severus had handed him over half an hour ago and raised it, waiting as everyone else grasped their own glasses.

'To freedom and family.' Harry said softly. 'May we always have both and in plentiful supply.'

'Freedom and family.' Echoed loudly through the room.

* * *

_Thank you all for your patience and for reading._

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
